Pirates of the Elven Seas
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Lord of the RingsPirates of the Caribbean. When a spell goes awry, Thranduil, Legolas and Nanaylia find themselves in a strange land and are separated. They are soon confronted with obstacles along the way in finding each other.
1. A Good Life

Disclaimer-No one from Pirates of the Caribbean or Lord of the Rings belongs to me. No way, no how do they belong to me. Nanaylia's mine though and any other original character.  
  
Summary-When a spell goes awry, Thranduil, Legolas and Nanaylia find themselves in a strange land and are separated into two groups. They soon find people who agree to help them find their family members but they meet up with obstacles along the way in finding each other.

Author's Note-This will make references to my 'Journey of a Thousand Steps' and 'Birds of a Feather' so some things might be a tad confusing unless you've read those.  
  
###  
  
Pirates of the Elven Seas  
  
Legolas walked up to his sister's room. He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. He heard a 'come in' before opening the door. What he saw didn't surprise him.  
  
"Nanay, why do you do something like that?" Legolas asked her with a laugh as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Nanaylia was lying in the bed on her stomach on the bed. The wings she received from under Manlin's control were poking from her back. He watched as they twitched.  
  
"Legolas, I've had these wings for a good portion of my life. To make me get rid of them now, well don't make me go there," she replied as she continued to read the book.  
  
"That happened several years ago now. And what are you looking at anyway?" he wondered as he walked up to her.  
  
He grabbed the book from out of her grasp and began to read it. He laughed as he kept her from getting the book.  
  
"Lego! Give that back!" she cried as she leapt up from the bed.  
  
She reached for the book but he managed to keep it out of her grasp. He laughed at her attempts to get the book from him.  
  
"What is this? Magic spells? You're reading about magic?" he wondered as he began to read it, laughing, keeping her sister away.  
  
"Of course. Since I went into Manlin's evil group of gargoyles, I was surrounded by it. I grew to enjoy it. It's interesting if you give it a chance," she retorted as she managed to grab the book from her brother. "It's his book but it's still interesting."  
  
Legolas gave her an 'are you serious?' look as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What I find interesting is that there is a form of elvish in here that is similar to our own but still different. I can still read it though somewhat," she replied as she pointed out the strange writing on some of the pages. He looked at it as well and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That is strange writing indeed. What is even stranger is that I can...read it as well," he murmured. "I wonder why that is?  
  
Nanaylia narrowed her eyes as well as she looked at him. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Both were confused as they looked at each other.  
  
"That is strange Lego. Well, the book tells of a place called...Shiloria? It cannot be that right! I must be reading it incorrectly," Nanaylia cried out.  
  
"I agree. Well, we both must be reading it incorrectly. Shiloria is a story that our father used to tell us when we were quite young," Legolas agreed as he took the book and read the elvish closer. "We are unfamiliar with this anyway. We must be mistaken."  
  
Nanaylia nodded as her brother gave the book back to her. "We must be," she agreed.  
  
"Now that we have that settled, I want to see you do something with this ability you have been reading about for so long," he requested of her.  
  
"Yes, I will do that. Now this is something that I will be better than you at," she told him.  
  
"Oh, come on now. Are you still mad at me for that recent archery contest we had?" he wondered with a smile.  
  
She nodded as she flipped through the book. She soon gave a smile as she came to a page. She looked at it for a moment before heading towards the door. Legolas had to follow her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he wondered.  
  
"Outside. This is not a good spell to do indoors," she replied.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil was reading a book in his study by the fire. He was soon wondering where his children were. He was happy that Nanaylia had been found and brought home but he was slightly worried that her exposure to the dark magic had a big effect on her, even after the years since her return.  
  
"I think I'll go see how they're doing," he murmered as he placed the book on the table and stood up.  
  
He walked out the door and headed towards Nanaylia's room. He knew that's where she spent some of her time. He soon heard voices coming from down the hall. He smiled as he realized that it was his children. Thranduil noticed that Nanaylia didn't have her wings showing at the moment.  
  
"Nanaylia, Legolas, where are you going?" he asked them.  
  
The two of them looked at each other and he gave her a look that said 'you're telling him, not me.'  
  
"It was your idea in the first place," she told her brother, knowing the look on his face.  
  
"Well you're the one who's going to be doing it," he replied to his sister.  
  
"I don't believe you sometimes," she said before looking at her father. "Legolas asked me to show him a magic spell. We're heading outside so I can show him."  
  
Thranduil instantly became worried with this. He shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not letting you," he protested. "You could hurt others with this."  
  
"Why do you think we're going outside to do this?" Nanaylia told him. "It is so no one gets hurt."  
  
Thranduil sighed before relenting, giving a nod. The siblings smiled at each other as they headed outside, their father following them.  
  
"You want to witness this as well Father?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, of course. If you perform anything remotely related to magic, I want to know about so I know who to blame when something goes wrong," Thranduil replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Nanaylia gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you' and the three made their way to a more secluded area outside the palace. Nanaylia looked at the book one last time before closing it. She spoke out in a language her brother and father barely understood. What they did know was that a veil of mist was appearing before them.  
  
"What language was that?" wondered Legolas.  
  
"I don't know. I can read it but I cannot understand it," she replied.  
  
Legolas accepted the answer as he stared at the mist before them. He seemed to be impressed by it as he placed a hand on his head.  
  
"See? I told you I could do something. I'd like to see you do that," Nanaylia told her brother. "It is strange. I can read the language the spells are in yet I barely understand what they say."  
  
"I admit, you are good with this," Legolas told her as he placed a hand on his head.  
  
Nanaylia appeared to be smug about her performance. She turned away from the magic she recently performed to stare at her brother and crossed her arms. Thranduil glanced at the mist to see it changing. He became worried about it as he let his daughter know about it by gesturing to it. She looked over it as she stepped up to it.  
  
"This cannot be part of the spell. What's going on?" she demanded as she stepped forward.  
  
A bright light then emanated from the mist, pushing them backwards. Legolas hit a tree right in the back as Nanaylia was flown to the ground and Thranduil managed to stand his ground. It lasted for only a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving the area deserted.  
  
TBC...


	2. Definitely Not Middle Earth Anymore

Elizabeth looked out of the window to see the day was a fine one. The sun was shining and there were a few wisps of clouds in the sky. She felt the wind against her face.  
  
"It's a beautiful day out there," she quietly told herself.  
  
She stared out over the water, wondering if she would have another adventure like what she had with the Black Pearl.  
  
"That was exciting. There was something new every time I turned around," she quietly said before starting to turn around.  
  
But something in the sky made her keep looking outside. The sky was becoming dark, as if a storm were coming.  
  
"That's odd," she said as she hurried out the door to her room.  
  
She headed down the stairs and out the front door. She stared up at the dark clouds now spreading across the sky. They were in coming so quickly she was wondering what type of storm they were about to have.  
  
"This is very odd," she told herself as she continued to stare at the sky.  
  
Thunder and lightning soon lit up the sky and Elizabeth became worried with this. She hurried back into the house.  
  
###  
  
Will was heading back to the blacksmith shop when he glanced up at the sky. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the clouds that were now covering the sky. It appeared to him as if a blanket was being pulled across the blue sky and sun, the clouds were so dark.  
  
"What the...?" he started as the thunder and lightning soon lit up the sky. "A storm is here? That is somewhat odd. Didn't think we were going to get a storm."  
  
He continued to watch the sky, becoming more confused by each passing moment.  
  
"This is very odd. What would cause a storm like this?" he asked himself quietly. "I hope it doesn't last long."  
  
But he spoke too soon as a lightning bolt struck the ground somewhere in Port Royal. Will was surprised by the close proximity of the strike.  
  
"That was unusual. I hope noone was seriously injured by that," Will said before starting to head towards the site where the lightning struck down.  
  
###  
  
Norrington gazed over the water, giving a sigh. He found it had been uneventful day so far and he expected that the next several days after that would be the same, as the previous days before it.  
  
"Not much excitement around here and I find that no pirates have tried to make a presence for some time now. At least we don't have to deal with any of those vile people," he muttered to himself before looking up at the now darkening sky.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, wondering why a storm would be coming. He hadn't seen weather quite like this since Barbossa attacked Port Royal with his crew looking for a medallion and then soon after that, with Tranko and his crew for someone who knew the way to Ilsa de Muerta.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen soon enough," he quietly said as he stepped towards the storm.  
  
A flash of lightning came out of the clouds and struck the ground somewhere in Port Royal. For a moment, he shielded his eyes. He stared in the direction that the lightning struck down.  
  
"I better find out what's going on before there's a panic," he said before heading in that direction.  
  
###  
  
Jack Sparrow walked down the ramp into Tortuga. He had a few things to pick up before heading back out into the open water.  
  
"Now to find what I'm looking for," he said before heading towards one of the nearby buildings.  
  
Soon, he heard the noise quiet down a bit and people began to talk to each other about something. Jack turned to see that there were several people talking at once and pointing at the sky. He looked up himself and was very confused by the sight he was seeing.  
  
"In all my days, I've never seen something like this," he muttered stepping forward a few steps.  
  
The sky was slowly becoming black with clouds. It was obvious that noone in the crowd had seen something like this before but things were soon to escalate as a bolt of lightning came from one of the clouds and struck down. Jack gasped before starting to head towards the place where it landed.  
  
He appeared on the scene to find a black spot on the ground where it had landed and nothing else.  
  
"At least it didn't hurt anyone. Particularly me," he muttered to himself before turning around to head back to what he was doing.  
  
That was until he heard someone talking in the shadows nearby.  
  
"Where in Middle Earth are we?" he heard a female voice quietly say.  
  
"I am unsure. This is unlike anything I have ever seen," came another voice, this one being male.  
  
Jack stared in the direction it came from and the voices immediately stopped. Jack figured they didn't want to be seen so he began to head down the street. The two voices both sighed but it was short-lived as Jack Sparrow popped up in front of them. The female was almost to screaming but Jack covered her mouth and began to lead them further into the shadows.  
  
"Shhh, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know what happened. I know that you came here just recently," Jack quietly told them.  
  
The two looked at each other and they nodded to each other.  
  
"My name is Legolas. This is my sister, Nanaylia. I hope you can tell us where we are," the male finally said, a cringe in his voice.  
  
"You're in a place called Tortuga," Jack replied as he moved away from Nanaylia.  
  
"Legolas, Father's not here!" Nanaylia almost yelled out. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know it would turn out like that," Legolas told her, pain slipping into his voice.  
  
Nanaylia noticed the injury on his back and wondered why he didn't say anything about it earlier. She put a sad look onto her face.  
  
"Maybe I can help you find your father," Jack offered. "I know these seas well enough and I know people who can help as well. Now let's step out into the open and get going to my ship before anyone else sees you."  
  
Both Legolas and Nanaylia stepped out into the light. To them, it seemed that noone else was paying any attention to them.  
  
"This place is very strange," Legolas quietly told himself.  
  
Jack Sparrow couldn't move anywhere as he looked at the male elf. Nanaylia and Legolas both noticed this.  
  
"What is wrong?" wondered Nanaylia as she dropped her voice. "Is it our ears? What is it?"  
  
Jack shook his head before turning towards Legolas, looking him over.  
  
"You're a spitting image of him," Jack managed to say.  
  
###  
  
Will hurried down towards the sight where the lighting struck to find an area blackened by the strike. It appeared that noone was hurt by the freak incident. He sighed as he turned around to head back towards the blacksmith shop when he saw someone in a nearby alleyway. He narrowed his eyes once he saw the man.  
  
"Who is that? I don't recognize him at all," Will quietly said as he began to walk over to the buildings.  
  
He noticed the man turn towards him and see him coming. He began to move away from the advancing Will Turner.  
  
"Please don't back away. I want to help you," Will told him, reaching a hand out to him.  
  
The man hidden in the shadows gasped as he looked over the man before him.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" he demanded.  
  
"What?" was all Will could say.  
  
The 'man' stood up and stepped out of the shadows, facing Will.  
  
"You like just like my son. Who are you?" demanded the man.  
  
It was then that Will noticed the 'man's' ears. He was surprised to see that they were pointed.  
  
"My name is William Turner. I haven't seen your son before in my life," Will replied, stepping back once. "What are you?"  
  
"My name is Thranduil and I am an elf. Where am I?" he replied.  
  
"Port Royal, in the Caribbean," Will told him.  
  
Thranduil was very surprised by this as he turned away from the blacksmith.  
  
"I have to find my children! We have to find our way home! We are not even in Middle Earth anymore!" Thranduil cried out.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Confusion in Mirkwood

Galadriel and Celelborn were riding towards Mirkwood with Haldir leading the way. The twins and Arwen were joining them as well. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were happy to hear that Nanaylia, the only daughter of Thranduil, sister to Legolas, was finally found after centuries of believing she had perished. The three siblings relayed the story to them on how Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas headed towards the dangerous part of Mirkwood and the following sequence of events leading to the discovery of their friend among the people living there and how she was forced to stay there against her will.  
  
"I am so happy that Legolas finally has his sister back," Galadriel quietly told herself as she looked over at her husband, who smiled at her. "Whenever he came to Lothlorien, I could always tell that he was missing a part of himself. He was so alone without her."  
  
"I know. I can hardly imagine how Legolas must feel to have her back after all this time. I remember the last time we were here just before she returned. He was almost to the point of seclusion," Celeborn agreed.  
  
"It has been a few years since her return, hasn't it?" Galadriel said with a smile. "We were told that she had returned a few years ago but were unable to come out and see her until now."  
  
Celeborn continued to smile as the palace of Mirkwood came into view. The elves could tell that things were different almost immediately. Different aspects of the greenery that were done only when Nanaylia was around had come back. The elves that were around the area seemed to be more at ease with their surroundings. Galadriel could sense that a fear that had been within them before was now gone, as if an evil was now vanquished.  
  
"This place is at peace, more than what it has been in years," she said aloud.  
  
The group looked at her out of the corners of their eyes. They all agreed with her: the place had changed for the better.  
  
The group soon arrived in the palace to be greeted by Chimone.  
  
"What a pleasure it is to be graced by your presence," she told them, bowing her head.  
  
"Chimone, it is so good to see you again. How are Thranduil, Legolas and Nanaylia doing?" Celeborn asked her.  
  
"Thranduil and Legolas are both relieved with Nanaylia's return. Nanaylia is the same elf as she was before she was kidnapped," Chimone replied with a smile. "Also, the two children are the same as they were before it all happened. Always planning something to do to the other."  
  
"That is good to hear," Haldir said as he walked up behind the Lord and Lady. "They sound the same as they were before this incident happened. They've always been the mischievious pair, just like a set of twins that I know."  
  
He received two stares of anger as he looked at Galadriel, who had a worried look on her face. Haldir put on a worried look as well.  
  
"What is wrong?" Haldir asked her, becoming a bit worried himself.  
  
"Yes, what is wrong? Is there an evil force around somewhere? What?" wondered Arwen.  
  
"I feel some sort of magic around here. I cannot tell if it is an evil magic or a good one," she replied as she began to walk around the room. Haldir stayed just outside the room.  
  
The three siblings looked at each other. They knew what it was from. Nanaylia. They didn't tell Galadriel that bit of information but all figured that Galadriel already knew that.  
  
"What happened to her?" Galadriel suddenly asked the three.  
  
The twins and Arwen were slightly confused by this.  
  
"What happened to Nanaylia when she was in the 'Dark Forest'?" Galadriel demanded to know. "Is there something you haven't told me that I should know about?"  
  
"We are sorry but we thought you already knew," Elrohir apologized.  
  
"I have not done that. I believed that my own family would tell me all that I needed to know about someone I care about who had been missing for centuries," she replied in a slightly angry voice. "Now tell me what happened to her."  
  
Arwen soon elbowed Elrohir in his ribs and he was not happy with it.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked her in an angry whisper.  
  
"It was your idea not to tell her. That is why you received that," she replied in a quiet voice.  
  
The three looked at her before Arwen stepped forward.  
  
"She was taken by Manlin and transformed into a gargoyle. It was done through a process that involved the dark arts and magic. He was killed during that incident a few years ago," she quietly explained to Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel paled at the explanation. It was barely audible and she still heard it. She almost appeared shocked at the news. This action confused everyone around her.  
  
"And Manlin is truly dead, as you say?" she wanted to know.  
  
"He is dead. We all saw Legolas slay him," Elrohir told her as Elladan nodded his head.  
  
Galadriel couldn't say anything as she looked over at her husband before glancing over at Haldir, who was still standing outside the door. Her stare finally came back to the twins and Arwen.  
  
"I cannot believe it that he is dead but you all speak the truth," was all she could say. "She has magical capabilities. She performed a spell and now they are gone. I do not sense her presence around here."  
  
The group was slightly confused but her statements. The first one seemed very mysterious to the twins and Arwen. The second did not confuse them since they expected Nanaylia to perform magic anytime now.  
  
"She cannot believe that Manlin is dead? Why would she say that?" Arwen murmured to her brothers. They both shrugged her shoulders as they watched their grandmother.  
  
"I cannot sense Legolas or Thranduil around here either! They must be with her! Wherever she is. We have to find out where the spell was performed and where they have gone! We must find them!" cried Galadriel as she hurried out of the room.  
  
The others quickly followed her outside. They watched as she hurried towards a more secluded area of the place.  
  
"Where are we going?" wondered Haldir as he began to walk beside Galadriel.  
  
"To the place where the spell was performed. I can sense the presence of the forces more somewhere else than in the room, as if something was cast," she replied as she stopped in a clearing.  
  
The group of six looked around the area. Galadriel had a look on her face that said 'this is the place'.  
  
"They were here. I can feel it," she whispered.  
  
"Where could they have gone to so quickly?" wondered Elladan as he walked up to the trees.  
  
He looked at them as his brother stepped up beside him. Elladan soon became confused as he continued to stare at the trees.  
  
"This is strange," he muttered as he placed a hand on the trunk.  
  
"What is it Elladan? What is wrong?" wondered Elrohir.  
  
"This is wrong," replied Elladan as he put his hand out to his brother.  
  
"What the...?" wondered Elrohir as Galadriel walked over to them.  
  
Celeborn, Arwen and Haldir were right behind them and were just as surprised at what they saw.  
  
"How could blood find its way onto a tree?" asked Galadriel. "And whose is it? And is that elf alright?"  
  
TBC... 


	4. Speculation

Nanaylia was aiding her brother as the two of them hurried towards the water with their new ally. Jack Sparrow didn't appear to be trustworthy enough when they first met him but when the pirate said that Legolas looked exactly like someone he knew, only with different colouring of the hair and skin, Jack figured that he might be able to help after all and they began to trust them.

"Where are we going?" wondered Nanaylia as she and Legolas looked up at the _'Black Pearl'_.

"We are going across the ocean to someplace else. The man who I think can help is on another island," replied Jack as he climbed on board the ship.

The two elves were staring in awe at the ship as they were walking towards it.

"It's beautiful," Nanaylia said as a gasp escaped her voice.

Legolas nodded in agreement as the two of them followed Jack onto the ship. Anamaria and Gibbs walked up to them and both were surprised.

"What is this for? Who're they?" Anamaria demanded to know as she held her arms out to the newcomers.

"They're people who need our help. They came here with their father and he's nowhere to be found," replied Jack as he walked past her towards the lower deck.

"Wouldn't he be here if he came with them?" Gibbs wondered as he and the others followed.

"Not the way you think. Come on you two! That wound has to be treated and I think it be best if it was done down here," Jack called to the two elves.

The brother and sister followed him and were led into a cabin where Legolas sat down on a chair. He slightly winced as he did so. Jack placed some old clothes beside the two elves.

"Think you can take care of it?" Jack asked Nanaylia, referring to the wound.

She nodded as the trio left for the deck. Legolas slowly took off his tunic to reveal the injury to his sister. He winced again as he completely took it off.

"This does not look good. Lay down on your stomach on this bed and I will do my best to handle it," she told him.

He did as he was told and he heard the sound of ripping. He glanced to see that Nanaylia was ripping the clothes that she was given in order to cover the wound that he had suffered.

"How are you feeling?" Nanaylia asked him.

"I will be fine," he replied, trying not to let the pain escape in his voice.

She sighed as she shook her head. She ace him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"I do not believe you sometimes. You do not think you are injured badly when you are bleeding all over. Remember what happened the last time you were severely injured?" she told him in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I do remember. I found you all those years ago," Legolas replied as he suddenly took a hold of her hand that was holding the cloths to the wound.

She stared at him, at the smile that was on his face. She soon gave a small laugh.

"Alright. I believe I can accept that. But be warned. I will get you back for all the pranks you've done to me," she told him.

"When it comes to the two of us against each other, you're about as bad when the twins fail to defeat us when they're facing against us," Legolas told her as he lifted hismelf up to a sitting position.

Nanaylia looked her brother with a look that said 'I don't believe you'. She soon punched her brother gently in the stomach. He reacted to the movement and he quietly laughed.

"Now get back to the way you were. I have an injury to take care of," she scolded him.

He rolled his eyes as his stare turned away from what she was doing. He continued to let her take care of his wound.

###

"Are you daft Jack? They cannot stay with us and we cannot help them find their father," Anamaria was telling the captain.

"Yes they can and we will. Do you know what it feels like to be away from your family? Even for a short period of time and you know you can't find them?" Jack replied as he turned to stare at her.

Anamaria was a bit stunned by the question as she looked at Jack. She watched as his stare went to Sonja, who was working nearby. She stood up and looked over at them, a small smile on her face.

"I do not know what it feels like. I wish I could say that you don't know what it feels like but you do," she sighed. "We will help them. Where are we going Captain?"

"To Port Royal. Since the 'man' looks so much like Will, I figured we could start there," Jack told her before he turned to the wheel. Anamaria shook her head as she turned to Gibbs, who gave a sigh.

###

Norrington hurried to the place where the lightning struck down. All he could see from it was a black area where it landed.

"That is odd," he muttered to himself. "What could have caused something like that to happen?"

He looked around the area to see if anyone was nearby that might have either seen anything or has become injured. He found no one who knew anything or anyone who had been hurt. That was until he saw a certain William Turner. Norrington discreetly stood nearby and watched as the blacksmith continued to talk to a blonde-haired man. The commodore noticed that this new man was wearing clothing unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Who is that man? I don't think I know him," he muttered as he began to discreetly head over to the two men. He could hear the men talking more clearly.

"We have to find Jack," Norrington heard Will say. "I feel that he can help us find your children."

"And who is this 'Jack'?" wondered the strange man.

"He's a friend of mine. He's a...man of the sea around these parts," replied Will before leading him away from the area.

Norrington watched them leave but as they left, he noticed something else about the man that was walking with the blacksmith. Norrington noticed that the man's hair was blonde. Thranduil followed Will back to the blacksmith shop. He looked around the room and was amazed at the sights before him.

"Amazing," he breathed.

"Now we have to find your children. They could be anywhere around the Caribbean or even the rest of the world!" Will replied. "That's why we have to find Jack. He has a fast ship in these parts."

"We are going out onto the sea?" Thranduil wondered, blinking his eyes.

"Yes we are," Will confirmed as a knock came to the door. "Better stay back there until whoever this is leaves."

He pointed the way as he headed for the door. Thranduil was soon watching from his hidden position as Will opened up the door to reveal Norrington.

"Where is he Turner?" Norrington demanded as he stepped inside.

"Where is who, Commodore?" wondered Will, acting as if he didn't know anything.

"You know who I mean. That man I saw you with earlier. I have a feeling he came here recently and I would like to talk to him," Norrington replied.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Will told him, not wanting to give away the elf's position.

Norrington growled as he pulled out a sword and held it towards Will, who stayed right where he was standing. He appeared to be calm to the elf. Thranduil couldn't stand to see this any longer. He soon saw a sword lying nearby and picked it up. But that was until he realized he had a quiver of arrows and a bow with him. He grabbed it before his children diverted his attention. He aimed an arrow at Norrington and released it.

TBC...


	5. Contact Between the Worlds

Elladan continued to look at the blood covering the tree. All were continuing to wonder how it could have gotten there.  
  
"I feel that one of them has an injury. A serious one. Which one, I cannot tell," Galadriel said as gently she placed a hand over the bloody area. "This did not come from an animal. It is too high for animals living in this area."  
  
"Nanaylia was performing a spell, one of the three becomes hurt and comes in contact with the tree just before the three of them disappear completely into thin air," Elrohir mused as he placed a hand on his chin.  
  
"But where would they have gone to?" wondered Elladan as he turned away from his brother and sister. "And when?"  
  
"I suppose just recently. I mean, we're talking about the royal family of Mirkwood. I doubt the guards here would simply leave the three out of their sight for very long, especially if they happened to come all the way out here. And I feel that especially after Nanaylia has returned just a mere few years ago, they wouldn't want her to disappear again so soon," Haldir mused as he placed a hand on his chin as well.  
  
Galadriel could sense a feeling of sadness surrounding Elladan. It was almost as if he was worried about what should happen to the royal family of Mirkwood.  
  
"We will find them Elladan. They will come back home," she quietly told him so that the others could not hear. "I have a strong feeling they will be and soon."  
  
Elladan had to give a smile at that statement. Something in her voice reassured him over the situation.

Galadriel son put on a sad look before placing a hand on her forehead.

"Nanaylia," she quietly said. "Where are you?"  
  
###  
  
The arrow struck the hat and embedded itself in a nearby pillar. Norrington quickly twirled around in the direction that the arrow came from and saw the man who had shot it at him.  
  
"What the...?" asked Norrington as he looked at the strange man before him.  
  
His men also looked at the 'man' before them. They were just as surprised by such an action.  
  
"We'd better get out of here," murmured Will before he headed over to the elf.  
  
Norrington tried to stop Will from getting to Thranduil and failed, Will just out of his grasp. The blacksmith grabbed Thranduil's wrist and began to pull him out of the shop.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" wondered the elf once they got outside.  
  
"I am going to help you find your children. You won't be of any use to either of them if Norrington delays you at all for any reason. I think he saw you before he arrived. He might want to question you and probably prevent you from searching for them," Will explained as he began to head towards the docks.  
  
Thranduil began to follow him, looking over his shoulder as he did so at the building they just ran out of.  
  
###  
  
Norrington stepped out of the blacksmith shop just in time to see the two head towards the docks.  
  
"I want those two in my custody as soon as possible. I have questions for the both of them when they are," Norrington told the men with him.  
  
The men went after the two as Norrington stayed in the one position, watching the two run down towards the docks.  
  
"I want to know his secrets. I want to know his name and everything about him. Where he came from, who his friends are and why he's here with William Turner," muttered Norrington.  
  
###  
  
Will led Thranduil down to the docks as Elizabeth ran down around the boats and ships. Her stare soon came to the two and she hurried over to them.

"I hurried out as fast I could to find you," Elizabeth told him.

"I tihnk explanations should be kept until later. Commodore Norrington is out looking for me and my new friend..." Will started.

Elizabeth looked at Thranduil with curious eyes as Will continued to speak.

"What are you?" she finally asked, finally noticing the pointy ears.

"I am an elf, now can we please go find Legolas and Nanaylia?" he asked, sounding impatient.

"Before you ask, they're his children and one of them looks just like me," Will replied before she could say anything.

Elizabeth nodded as they headed towards the docks. Will looked back to see that the soldiers were getting ever closer to their position.

"Come on, let's get on one!" cried Will as they hurried onto one that appeared just about ready to leave.

"We need you to help us," Elizabeth told the captain.

"No, a woman on board is bad luck," he replied with a shake of his head.

"If you don't leave with me on this ship, it will be more than bad luck coming down on your head," threatened Elizabeth as she grabbed the man's collar.

"I am sorry but I cannot help you," the captain replied.

"Not even the governer's daughter who has a friend who needs to find his children?" she replied in a quiet voice.

"But miss, we aren't even coming around here again," he told her.

"I realize that but I need your help in finding a friend of ours. He'll bring us back here once we get his help in finding someone," Elizabeth explained.

The captain began to think about the proposition as an impatient Elizabeth stood before him. The elf gave an impatient sigh before he stepped up to the man and palced an arrow in his face. The captain quivered.

"I cannot wait for this. My family is somewhere out there. Now, you can either take us to find them or we can deal with things another way. That would be my way and I do not think you want it to be that way," Thranduil told him.

"Alright, I think we're going to help you find your children," the captain said before giving orders to the crew.

The ship began to sail away just before Norrington and his men reached the docks. They looked at the ship sailing away from them in disbelief. Norrington saw Will at the stern of the ship. The young man was looking back at the docks at the commodore.

"I will find out about this man, Turner. We've had many encounters in the past. I suppose you and your friend are going to be finding Jack Sparrow," muttered Norrington before turning to the men. "We will take the _Dauntless_ out. We have to find Turner and the man who is with him. I have a strong feeling he was behind the storm just recently."

They hurried towards the docks where the _Dauntless_ quietly sat.

###

Nanaylia walked out of the cabin and up to Sonja, who was standing almost right outside the door.

"How is your brother?" asked the female pirate.

"He is doing well. The injury he suffered will heal soon," replied the female elf.

"Jack tells me we're going to help you find your father," Sonja quietly said, lowering her eyes.

"He told you? Yes, we are looking for him. We came here from another world and we were separated from him. I have been separated from him before, for countless years. It is not a good feeling to be away from him again. I am sure you do not know how this feels," Nanaylia told her.

"I do actually. I hardly knew my father when I was a young lass. When my mother died, I went searching for someone. Little did I know that it was my father that I was searching for all those years," Sonja explained with a small smile.

"So you found him?" Nanaylia wondered, the curiousity in her voice.

"My father's Jack Sparrow," Sonja whispered. "So yes, I did find him."

Nanaylia smiled at the comment. She was glad that someone else was reunited by their family member. All of a sudden, she began to feel a headache coming on. She placed a hand over her eyes. Sonja became worried with the gesture.

"What is wrong?" she wondered.

"I do not know exactly but whatever it is, it is increasing," Nanaylia replied.

"Maybe you should go in and be with your brother," suggested Sonja as they went inside.

Nanaylia sat down next to her brother, who became worried with the sight of his sister in obvious pain.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he painfully climbed to a sitting position.

"I am unsure Lego," Nanaylia replied as the pain bega to increase.

_'Nanaylia,'_ she distantly heard in her mind. _'Where are you?'_

"Lady Galadriel?" she absently said.

Legolas was surprised with what she said.

"Lady Galadriel?" he quietly said to himself. "How can she contact Nanay from all the way in Middle Earth?"

_'Nanaylia, where are you?'_ the young female elf heard again.

Nanayli tried to answer but didn't know how to do so.

"What do I do now?" she asked, facing Legolas.

She looked at him with pleading eyes but he did not have an answer for her. She heard Galadriel speak again and this time, the elder elf knew what to tell her.

###

Galadriel snapped out of her trance and looked around her. She was still in the Mirkwood forest, near the tree with the blood on it from the injury that Legolas had suffered. Her stare came to Celeborn, who was standing next to her with a worried look on his face.

"What happened? What did you do?" he demanded as Haldir, the twins and Arwen stood nearby.

Chimone was also nearby, watching from beside Arwen.

"I tried to contact Nanaylia," she replied, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I thought you said you didn't know where she was. I didn't think you were that powerful enough to reach someone that you didn't know where they are," Elladan mused.

"I managed to contact her just the same. I will explain later how I did so. They are in another world. She is with Legolas and he is the one who is injured. Thranduil is not with the two of them and I do not know where he is as of now," she replied.

"They have been separated? How are they going to find each other then? They are in an unknown world with unknown people," Haldir wondered.

"I am a bit unsure how but I sense they have allies with them as we speak. But there is fear in the back of my mind that something will occur that might rule the fate of them all," Galadriel replied.

Everyone's mouths were wide open when they heard that statement.

"No. It can't be like this," Elladan quietly said. "I do not like the sound of that."

TBC...


	6. So Close and Yet So Far

Nanaylia quietly sat in her brother's arms. He was worried about her since what had happened earlier. Whatever did occur was so great that her body couldn't handle it and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. She hadn't awoken yet from whatever had happened.  
  
Soon, Jack burst into the cabin and saw the scene.  
  
"Jack," Sonja said.  
  
"What happened to her? I'd like to know now," Jack demanded.  
  
"How did you know what recently happened?" wondered Legolas as he stared at the pirate captain.  
  
Sonja and Legolas both saw him hesitate for a moment before he decided to answer.  
  
"I can't explain it. I just knew something was wrong. Anamaria's at the helm right now," replied Jack as he looked over Nanaylia.  
  
"Someone from our world just tried to contact us through Nanay. The someone succeeded somewhat before she fainted," explained Legolas.  
  
"Someone from your world? Amazing. If I ever travel to your world, I can't wait to meet your people," Jack told Legolas.  
  
The elf gave a smile as Nanaylia began to rouse from her sleep. She suddenly bolted to a sitting position.  
  
"She knows we are here Lego. She knows how we came here and our situation. She knows about your injury Lego," Nanaylia told her brother as she faced her.  
  
"Who knows you're here? Is it the person you mentioned earlier? Ga...Galad..." Sonja started, unable to pronounce the name.  
  
"Lady Galadriel. She is a powerful elf from our world. Probably one of the most powerful. I do not know how she managed to become into contact with Nanay all the way from Middle Earth but she did and she knows we are here," Legolas explained.  
  
"And now I know how to get back to Middle Earth. We have to find Father as soon as we possibly can before any trouble comes upon us. I do not know who or what Father has come across but we should find him and get out of here before we cause anymore trouble," Nanaylia told her brother.  
  
Legolas nodded his head as he looked at Jack.  
  
"But the problem that arises is that this is a big place. He could be almost anywhere and with almost anyone," Legolas told her, placing a hand on his chin.  
  
"Yes, he could be anywhere in the Caribbean or even in the known world. I just hope that he came across Will in his travels. Will looks so much like you, it's not even funny," Jack was soon telling Legolas.  
  
"I hope I get the chance to meet this man before we leave. I never expected someone to look just like me or anyone else in my family," Legolas said to him.  
  
"I can't wait until that happens. I would love to be there when the two of you do meet. I imagine it will be a bit of a shock for everyone. I don't think Will expected to have a twin from another world," Jack told him.  
  
Nanaylia began to quietly laugh as Legolas put on a slightly alarmed look.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil stood near the bow of the ship, looking out over the ocean. He was amazed by the water all around him. Will and Elizabeth soon found their way where the elven king was standing.  
  
"This world of yours is so beautiful. I wish I could stay and see more of it," Thranduil gasped.  
  
"You could probably see more of it once we know that Norrington is no longer after us," Will replied as he placed an arm around Elizabeth.  
  
They had managed to persuade the captain of the ship to have two of his men keep an eye out occasionally for the _'Black Pearl'_, despite the fact that it scared the heck out of them but the two of them reassured the crew members that the _'Black Pearl'_ was not as much of a threat.  
  
Thranduil looked back at Will and Elizabeth, a slightly sad look on his face.  
  
"But I would still like to get back to my world. I am terribly worried about my children. Particularly about Nanaylia," Thranduil replied with a sigh.  
  
"Nanaylia. She's your daughter, correct?" Will wanted to confirm with the elf.  
  
"Yes, he is. Legolas is her brother. I hope that they are together. They have been apart for so long," Thranduil quietly hoped.  
  
"What? What happened to them?" wondered Elizabeth.  
  
"Nanaylia had been kidnapped a long time ago. She and her brother are close so he was devestated when he happened. A few years ago, circumstances led us to Nanaylia. We believed she died but she had not," Thranduil explained to them. "Those years that she was not around had taken their toll on Legolas."  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she walked up to the elven king.  
  
"But she's back now with you and Legolas. Doesn't that count for something?" she asked him.  
  
Thranduil smiled as he placed a hand over hers, which found its way onto his shoulder.  
  
"You're right, it does," he agreed with her.  
  
"There's a ship coming up from behind us!" came a voice.  
  
Will turned and hurried towards the stern of the ship to see the Dauntless off in the distance. He sighed, knowing that Commodore Norrington was aboard.  
  
"He never knows when to give up," Will muttered to himself. "It's Norrington who's after us Elizabeth. He knwows Thranduil's here and wants to question him. We can't let Norrington find him. We have to find Legolas and Nanaylia as soon as we possibly can."  
  
###  
  
Nanaylia and Legolas found their way onto the deck with Sonja and Jack, who walked up to the wheel.  
  
"Captain Sparrow. What happened?" wondered Anamaria as she turned her head to face him.  
  
"Nothing that couldn't be taken care of then and there. Nothing that concerns you. We just have to find their father and send them home," replied Jack.  
  
Anamaria noticed that he was being very vague about what had happened. Of course, almost everything about Jack Sparrow was quite vague.  
  
Sonja turned to Legolas and Nanaylia, knowing they didn't know Jack that well.  
  
"He's being in one of his usual moods. Right now, it's the one that says to leave him alone, he'd rather not talk about it," Sonja quietly explained to them.  
  
They understood now as they continued to watch the sea. But that was until clouds began to fill the sky above them.  
  
"What is happening?" wondered Legolas as his injury began to ache a little.  
  
"A storm is brewing. We should soon stop, probably at a nearby island," Jack replied as he scoured the water for a nearby island.  
  
He soon came across one and smiled.  
  
"We'll stop there until the storm passes," Jack called out to the crew.  
  
They nodded before they began to head towards the island.  
  
###  
  
The captain looked up at the sky to see the clouds forming. He turned to Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"I will not risk my men in a storm. We will have to stop until it passes," the captain told them.  
  
"Alright, so be it. At least Norrington can't catch up with us that quickly," Elizabeth said as she faced Will. Thranduil stood behind them.  
  
He was slightly wondering what was going on until it was explained what they were going to do. They could tell that he was reluctant in the decision.  
  
"I do not like it but I will live with it," was his reply.  
  
###  
  
Commodore Norrington look at the ship in the distance in front of his own ship. he could see what they were doing.  
  
"We will land at the same island and we will find Turner along with this man who's with him and find out more about him. He looks like he's not of this world," Norrington told the man beside him.  
  
The man nodded, understanding the orders. He went to tell them to the others.  
  
###  
  
All three ships soon landed on the islands. No one on any of the ships ever imagine what would begin happening soon.  
  
###  
  
The storm was a wild one as Legolas and Nanaylia soon found out. It was the first storm they both went through in many centuries. Both were awed by the differences between the storm they were experiencing and the ones back home in Middle Earth.  
  
"Amazing," Legolas said as his sister shivered.  
  
He placed an arm around her as Jack placed an arm around Sonja. The two of them were sitting nearby and they both smiled. Anamaria noticed this gesture between Jack and Sonja and sighed: it was a rare gesture for the infanous Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
She decided to head away from the group of four a bit and watch them from afar.  
  
"Tell me about Middle Earth, please?" asked Sonja.  
  
"Well, there's many different races and some beautiful places. We are from a place called Mirkwood," Legolas told her.  
  
"And what about your mother?" asked Jack.  
  
The two became sad at the mention of their mother.  
  
"Our mother died when we were quite young. We don't remember her that well," replied Nanaylia. "Particularly me since I'm the younger sibling."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jack apologized. "But I do know what it feels like to lose a family member. The day I left with the Black Pearl, I thought I lost Sonja and her mother. As it turns out, I only lost her mother. She and I were quite close."  
  
The siblings nodded, understanding as the group continued to wait until the storm ended.  
  
###

Thranduil watched as the rain poured down. Elizabeth and Will watched him while watching the others. The crew was very nervous about the situation and neither of them could blame any of the crew.

"This is amazing. The storms you have here are similar to what we have yet different. Interesting," muttered Thranduil.

Will smiled as he became curious about something.

"What is Legolas like?" he asked the elven king.

"Well, besides being very close to his sister, he has a fondness of archery. He also can be slightly stubborn. Sometimes, he is quiet. He doesn't talk a lot to me about his problems and not even to his friends. He will mainly talk to his sister about things that are troubling him. She is the only one who he confides in," Thranduil explained.

Will smiled at what Thranduil said about his son. He knew how his son acted and reacted quite well.

"I hope we find them. I realy would like to see meet this Legolas," Willl quietly told Elizabeth.

"So would I," she said, surprising the blacksmith.

###   
  
When the storm had finally stopped, - it had taken all night - Jack was making sure everything got back on board, expecially the two guests.  
  
He glanced around, looking for them and couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
"Now where did they go?" he wondered but he soon spied them in the distance on top of a small hill.  
  
He walked up to them and looked in the direction they were looking in.  
  
"You know, you probably shouldn't be up here with that injury of yours," Jack whispered to Legolas. "It could get worse."  
  
"We heal fast," the elf replied. " Don't worry about me."  
  
"Listen, I recently had an injury from a shot from a pistol. I nearly died from it. It's not a good thing to experience of something happens to that injury of yours," Jack told him.  
  
"Nothing will happen," Legolas replied, glancing at him.

Jack raised his eyebrows slightly before looking at the scene before them. He couldn't see anything too well.  
  
"What are welooking at?" he wondered.  
  
"Our father," replied Legolas. "He's on this island. We can see him in the distance."  
  
Jack was very surprised by this news.  
  
"What else can you see?" he wondered.  
  
"A man is coming from the south with troops. We fear he is up to no good. We have to stop him and get Father," replied Nanaylia.  
  
"What's the man look like?" Jack cautiously asked.  
  
"Tall man, red coat, white hair, almost looks like an idiot," came the female's reply.  
  
Jack realized who it was and his shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," he whispered. "Up to something again, are we? We, you just caught me at a bad time."  
  
TBC...


	7. Short Reunion

Thranduil looked at Will and Elizabeth as everyone was preparing to leave the island.  
  
"Such a beautiful place here. Reminds me a bit of my own home of Mirkwood with all the trees and plants," the elf said to them.  
  
"I imagine it might at least a little. There are some beautiful places around the Caribbean," Elizabeth told him.  
  
The captain of the ship soon walked up to them, seeming nervous. He had been nervous the entire trip to the island and Will figured he woud be nervous the rest of the trip.  
  
"We are soon ready to leave. Almost everyone and everything is on board. We are now mainly waiting for the three of you," the captain told them.  
  
"Alright, we will be there shortly. We have something to talk about before we leave," Will replied.  
  
The captain nodded his head before heading back to the ship to oversee the final preparations before leaving. Will turned to Thranduil and sighed.  
  
"I expect Norrington has come after us. I doubt he's too far behind so we should probably leave as soon as possible and find Jack," Will told the elf.  
  
Thranduil nodded before they started to leave towards the ship.  
  
"This friend of yours, Jack, sounds like a very interesting person. You keep talking about finding him. What is this Jack like?" wondered Thranduil.  
  
"Well, he's a different sort of person. Jack Sparrow is a pirate," Will explained.  
  
He noticed that the elf narrowed his eyes in confusion at the term.  
  
"Well, a pirate is someone who goes around in a ship, attacking other people and stealing from them. I don't know too many people who trust any pirate but Elizabeth and I have come to trust Jack and his crew. I saw that he was a good man," Will explained to the elf.  
  
Thranduil now understood what Will was talking about.  
  
"Does this Jack Sparrow have any family?" wondered the elf.  
  
"Yes, he does. He has a daughter whom he hasn't seen in many years," Elizabeth replied. "I think he was in a similar situation as you were with your daughter only he left and couldn't return to her or her mother. He soon came to believe that she was dead and she didn't even know one way or another."  
  
Thranduil thought about the news he recently received. Maybe he did have something in common with the pirate he never even met.  
  
###  
  
Norrington and his men soon came across the ship that was carrying Will, Elizabeth and Thranduil. Norrington soon came across the three standing nearby.  
  
"There they are men. Let's go get them and take them back to Port Royal to be questioned," Norrington told them.  
  
They prepared themselves to head for the three.  
  
###  
  
"We have to help them! Our father needs our help!" Nanaylia cried out.  
  
"I know but we also have to be careful. We don't want ourselves to be captured as well in our efforts to help your father," Jack replied. "Norrington isn't one to be taken lightly."  
  
Legolas watched the scene before him carefully. Jack Sparrow was right. They couldn't afford to be captured. He heard the faintly rustling in the grass behind him and knew that Sonja was joining the three without even turning his head.  
  
"Commodore Norrington. Not my most favourite person in the entire world. After all, he nearly had the two of us killed," Sonja said to her father, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not mine either. Their father's on the island and Norrington is about to ambush them," Jack said to her.  
  
Her eyes rose in slight surprise as she watched what was happening.  
  
"Well, I never would have thought of that happening: all of us landing on the same island. What a conincidence," she mused.  
  
"I believe that Norrington was following them," Jack told her with a smile. "That's probably why he's here."  
  
Legolas watched his father as his sister waited impatiently beside him. His concentration was soon broken by a noise from beside him. He turned his head to see Nanaylia starting to run towards their father.  
  
"Nanaylia!" he cried, starting to head after her.  
  
Jack and Sonja quickly glanced at each other before heading after them.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil's perked up. He heard something and Will and Elizabeth noticed this action.  
  
"What's wrong?" wondered Elizabeth.  
  
The elf turned around to see four figures heading towards their position. He immediately recognized two of them and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Legolas and Nanaylia? They're here on this island? Thank the Valar!" Thranduil said, his voice filled with relief.  
  
But that relief was short-lived as he soon facing a man with a nasty looking gun.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Norrington asked as he stepped up to them.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, you have no idea what you're doing," Elizabeth almost snarled at him.  
  
"I know what I am doing Miss Swann. This man attacked us and he is new to this area. He has to be questioned," Norrington replied as he faced Thranduil, who growled.  
  
"He only did that because you were threatening us!" Will argued as he stepped forward.  
  
"Mister Turner, my decision is final. Nothing can change my mind now," the commodore replied with a smile.  
  
"Let them be," came an angry voice.  
  
The men turned to see a young man and woman facing them, arrows cocked into their bows and aimed right at them.  
  
"And who might you be?" wondered the commodore with a small snicker in his voice.  
  
"We are brother and sister and we are not to be taken lightly," Legolas coldly told him.  
  
"Legolas, Nanaylia!" Thranduil called out.  
  
He tried to head after them but was soon stopped by a couple fo the men surrounding him. He frantically looked at his children as Norrington walked up to them. He looked between them and once his stare came to Legolas, he was amazed by the resemblence between him and Will Turner.  
  
"I have to ask you a few questions as well," Norrington told him quietly.  
  
Legolas growled at the statement.  
  
"But I won't let you do anything," came a familiar voice.  
  
Norrington watched as Jack and Sonja stepped towards them. The commodore sighed an impatient sigh.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded of the pirate.  
  
"We are here for them, not you," came the expected reply.  
  
"You are not to be trusted Jack Sparrow. Restrain him and the girl!" ordered Norrington.  
  
One man held onto Jack and another held onto Sonja as the captain hurried up to the ship, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What is going on here?" he wondered.  
  
"Leave without these three. They won't be going with you any longer. They will be coming with us back to Port Royal," Norrington told him.  
  
The captain reluctantly left as Norrington faced the two younger elves.  
  
"Restrain them as well. They will be trouble if we leave them be," he ordered.  
  
Legolas and Nanaylia were soon restrained as well.  
  
"Well, let's head back to Port Royal," Norrington said, turning towards the direction the ship was in.  
  
Thranduil and Legolas both watched Nanaylia as she closed her eyes, as if concentrating on something. It was soon afterwards that rain began to fall from the sky.  
  
"What is going on?" wondered one of the men as they stopped walking.  
  
It was then that a bolt of lightning struck down on the ground. The men released the people they were holding. Jack stepped back in surprise and it was then that he realized how close he was to the side of the island. It was a sharp drop and it ended in water at the bottom.  
  
"Jack!" cried Sonja as she tried to run towards him.  
  
She was soon grasped by one of the men again and pulled away from the scene. Legolas and Thranduil watched as Jack lost his footing and began to fall over the side of the cliff.  
  
TBC... 


	8. A Daring Rescue

As Jack began to fall down the side of the cliff, Sonja tried to free herself from the grasps of the men who were holding her back.  
  
"Jack!" she cried out as she tried to reach for him.  
  
Nanaylia looked over at the restrained female pirate before looking over at her father and brother. They were restrained as well.  
  
"At least we won't have to deal with him anymore," Norrington snickered.  
  
She looked at the snickering guard behind her before she decided to break free of the man's grasp and hurry towards the cliff.  
  
"No!" cried Thranduil as he managed to break free of the hands holding him back.  
  
He watched as she jumped off the cliff. Her father watched as she headed towards the falling pirate. He glanced back to see that Legolas and Sonja were not free of their captors. Thranduil was very upset with the situation as he quickly turned around.  
  
"Father, run! I'll be fine!" Legolas yelled to him. "Go!"  
  
Will suddenly broke free from the grasp that was holding him back and joinedThranduil before the two of them hurried off into the distance, towards the trees. Elizabeth soon found herself being pulled towards the direction the _Dauntless_ was in.  
  
"Come Elizabeth. We have no time for this," Norrington told her as he led her towards the ship.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried as she struggled in his grasp.  
  
She helplessly looked back at Will and Thranduil, both who had come back a bit to watch her, Sonja and Legolas being taken away.  
  
"First Nanaylia, now Legolas. I cannot believe that this is happening," Thranduil moaned, placing a hand over his eyes.  
  
"We will get Legolas back and Sonja as well but I don't know how she's going to handle the fact that her father's probably dead," replied Will as he watched to elf fall to his knees.  
  
"I do not know if you will ever have the feeling of losing a child. Or at least thinking you have for centuries," Thranduil told him with a shake of the head.  
  
###  
  
Norrington looked back towards the place where he and his men were recently standing to see the two in the distance.  
  
"We will get them sometime but hopefully not soon," Norrington told Elizabeth.  
  
"You're despicable. The man with us is trying to find his children and you're preventing him from doing so," Elizabeth angrily replied.  
  
"A man who has a son who is near identical in appearence to a certain blacksmith? That is why we have to ask him a few questions. I am certain that Mister Turner will be answering some questions when he returns to Port Royal and I believe it won't be for a while. As far as I know, Mister Turner does not have a way back so it will be a while," Norrington replied with a smile.  
  
Sonja was trying to run from the group of soldiers and hurry back to her father. Norrington noticed this and faced her.  
  
"You are a pirate. I can tell you are. You will received the punishment Jack Sparrow would have received if it wasn't for William Turner," Norrington told her in a quiet voice.  
  
Sonja gulped as she knew exactly what it was. She saw the skeletens of her fellow pirates when she arrived in Port Royal and she never expected her to face the same fate as them.  
  
###  
  
Jack began to scream as soon as he began to fall off the cliff. He soon saw Nanaylia jump off the cliff after him and was greatly surprised by this action.  
  
_'What the heck does she think she's doing, jumping off the cliff after me?'_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was the only thought he could put together for his brain was soon taken back to the reality of him falling. He felt helpless ashe continued to fall. He had an image of Sonja stuck in his mind. He somehow knew that he probably wasn't going to be seeing her again. That was until he looked back at the female elf. He thought he saw wings protruding from her back but didn't think that was possible. No one had wings or the ability to fly.  
  
All thoughts were taken from his mind as his body hit the water. He couldn't move or breathe as he began to sink slightly. His body soon turned in the water and now he was on his stomach, his face in the water.  
  
_'Sonja,'_ was his final thought before he fell into semi-consciousness.  
  
He could feel someone grabbing his body and pulling it somewhere. Even though his head was above water, he still couldn't take a breathe of air and the person who had Jack in their arms could tell.  
  
###  
  
Will sat beside the elven king, who was still distraught over his daughter jumping over the cliff and his son being taken.  
  
"Don't worry Thranduil. We'll get Legolas back. As for Nanaylia..." Will started.  
  
"She did not take risks like this. She was sensible except for the times she was teasing her brother or the twins se and Legolas are friends with. Why, I can remember soon after she was rescued and healed from her injuries, she decided to play a small prank on the twins by sneaking up on them and..." Thranduil began to tell Will.  
  
But then he had to stop as something passed his thoughts. He stood up and looked at the place where Jack fell off the cliff and Nanaylia jumped off after him.  
  
"And what? What's wrong?" wondered Will as he stood up.  
  
"The wings. Why did I not think of it before? She jumped off after Jack because she knew she be of more help to him!" Thranduil cried as he hurried over to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Will was very confused as he joined the elf.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked as both of them looked down.  
  
They both found that was unnecessary because they heard a flapping of wings behind them. Both turned to see Nanaylia lowering Jack to the ground. Will was surprised to see wings protruding from her back and what appeared to be scales on her forearms and lower legs.  
  
"I will explain another time," Thranduil replied as they hurried over to the two.  
  
"He's not breathing," Will told the elves.  
  
Nanayli soon moved Will out of the way and began to breath into the pirate's mouth. She did that a few times before Jack began to cough up water. He turned onto his side, making the water leave his mouth. Jack soon looked at the two elves and one blacksmith. His stare soon came to Nanaylia and the wings on her back.  
  
"You have got to explain that to me," Jack told her as his body began to shiver a little bit.  
  
She had also began to shiver and Thranduil noticed this. He placed an arm around her and they nodded.  
  
"We have a lot of explaining to do," she agreed before they started to tell them.  
  
###  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs both looked towards the Dauntless, which was slowly making it path away from the island.  
  
Anamaria grabbed a nearby telescope and looked through it.  
  
"I don't believe it. They have Legolas and Sonja. Elizabeth is with them as well. It's Norrington and his men. Why didn't we see them earlier?" Anamaria almost spat out.  
  
"We should go after them," Gibbs suggested.  
  
"And why should we?" Anamaria wanted to make sure.  
  
"Well, Legolas and Nanaylia haven't found their father yet. Unless he just so happened to on the island, we we should still help them find him. But something happened o nthe island. Jack and Nanaylia aren't with them," Gibbs replied.  
  
Anamaria nodded as they continued to look at the boat. They saw the other one leave earlier. They weren't certain why the crew was there with the ship.  
  
"I know we should probably keep to the code but we should probably go find Jack and Nanaylia. Norrington will probably head back to Port Royal if Elizabeth's on board. He cares for her and will probably want her back on solid ground," Anamaria agreed with him.  
  
Gibbs smiled as she hurried off the ship to find the two.  
  
###  
  
Galadriel looked over at her husband. It almost appeared that she had broken from a trance. Celeborn became slightly worried with the look on her face.  
  
"What is wrong? You have not been yourself for hours. Not since that time you made contact with Nanaylia," he wondered as he took her hand.  
  
She stared at the group that was eagerly waiting for what she had to say.  
  
"I have been watching. Watching what has been happening through Nanaylia's eyes during her journey. She has not known that I still watching in the back of her mind. She has found her father but her brother is no longer with them. He has been taken captive. She just saved a man's life. Her heart is caring and I have seen a man who is identical to Legolas in looks," Galadriel explained to them.  
  
"Are the three of them going to be alright?" wondered Elladan, his voice almost sounding like it was pleading.  
  
Galadriel looked at her grandson and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"I fear something will happen to at least one of them, possibly all. Legolas is still in danger from the men who have taken him, Thranduil is upset over Legolas' capture and I believe Nanaylia is becoming ill because of her most recent rescue," Galadriel explained to him.  
  
Elladan was more than a bit surprised from this news and so was everyone else as they looked at each other.  
  
"Oh no," was all Elrohir could say, expressing the thoughts of everyone in the room.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Heading Towards Port Royal

Anamaria hurried around the island, hoping that she could find Jack and Nanaylia. Her search didn't last too much longer when she came across the group of four. She immediately noticed that both Jack and Nanaylia were shivering. He appeared to be in some pain.  
  
"Captain Sparrow. What happened?" she asked. "Why are the two of you so wet and cold?"  
  
"I fell off the cliff and into the water. Nanaylia saved my life," Jack explained in short.  
  
It was then that Anamaria noticed the wings wrapped around the female elf's body. Her eyes shot up in surprise.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said, knowing she would have to wait for explanations.  
  
Will stood up and walked over to Jack. The blacksmith helped the pirate to his feet since he was still in a bit of pain from the fall of the cliff. Will noticed that the cloak that Thranduil had on was now around Nanaylia's shivering body.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Nanaylia?" he asked her.  
  
"I believe so. We will have to wait and see, will we not?" she replied as she was being led to the ship.  
  
Jack winced as they headed back to the ship and Will noticed this action.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" wondered Will.  
  
"It's nothing that time won't heal. I've been through pain like this before. Something similar to the last time we saw each other," replied Jack.  
  
Will remembered that time. He wished he didn't though. Jack had gotten shot and hid the injury. He lost a fair amount of blood and easily could have died if it wasn't for the aide that Sonja and the crew gave.  
  
"Both good and bad came out of that," Will muttered.  
  
"Yes, it did," agreed Jack as they hurried as fast as they could along the ground.  
  
###  
  
Legolas painfully sat next to Sonja below decks. Sonja remembered then about his injury.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him, hoping it wasn't the answer she was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Terribly. It aches with every movement of the ship and I cannot get into any position where it will not hurt," he replied, some pain laced into his voice. "What is going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know about you but I do know what's going to happen to me," replied Sonja as she gulped.  
  
"And what is that?" wondered Legolas.  
  
"I'm going to the gallows. That's where I'm going," she replied as she faced him.  
  
"The 'gallows'? What kind of place is that? And does it seem to upset you?" Legolas had to ask.  
  
"'Tis the place where one doesn't do much talking after visiting. 'Tis that kind of place," Sonja explained. "When we get to Port Royal, I will show you. A visual explanation is better for this."  
  
Legolas nodded, content with waiting for his answer. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was forced to sit nearby. It appeared that she had not listened to their recent conversation.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Legolas suddenly said to her.  
  
The voice pulled her out of the trance she was in and she looked over at him.  
  
"What is it?" she angrily wanted to know.  
  
Legolas was a bit stunned by this reaction. He was almost hurt by it and she took some notice to it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth wanted to know.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were alright but I guess you have other thoughts on your mind," Legolas replied, sounding almost as if he said something wrong.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry. With Commodore Norrington bringing you and Sonja with and leaving Will behind on that island is on my mind. Also, with Jack going over the edge of that cliff," she explained. "I am sorry for bringing that up Sonja."  
  
"It's alright. I've lived most of my life without knowing him but this time will be harder since I have known him," replied Sonja, a sad smile on her face.  
  
Elizabeth gave a sad smile as she looked over Legolas, who was in a bit of a trance. He took notice of her and looked in her direction.  
  
"You know, you do look so much like Will, it's not even funny even though the two of you have slightly different skin and hair colour," she told the elf. "An elf and a man from two different worlds looking alike."  
  
Legolas had to smile put that was soon replaced with a grimace.  
  
###  
  
Galadriel looked at Elladan. She walked over to him and took him to a corner. He was wondering what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Elladan, I feel some sadness within you. Is the disappearance of Mirkwood royal family disturbing you?" she quietly asked him.  
  
He sadly nodded as he started to face the ground but his grandmother placed a hand on his chin and lifted it back up so that they made eye contact.  
  
"Please do not be troubled that they have suddenly left. Be happy for the time they will return. I feel they will return soon but Legolas and Nanaylia will need some care when they do. He has suffered an injury. She has come into contact with water. Cold water and now she is frightfully cold. I do not understand why. Maybe it is a result of being in their world and having her wings on her back. Maybe she is unused to the combination," Galadriel explained. "Will you help her when she returns?"   
  
Elladan was almost in tears as he listened to Galadriel. He managed to give a small nod of the head. He believed her and as he looked as the smile on her face, he felt that she knew about his feelings.  
  
_'Do you know?'_ he wondered. _'Do you really know how I feel?'_  
  
He watched as Galadriel sat back down in a chair, next to Celeborn. They began to talk as Haldor stood nearby. Arwen and Elrohir were talking to Chimone. All of them were trying not to be so worried about them, even after what Galadriel had told them.

_'When will they return? When will she return?'_ Elladan thought to himself.  
  
###  
  
Will, Jack, the two elves and Anamaria headed onto the ship and were greeted by Gibbs. He appeared shocked by the scene.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Jack fell off a cliff. Nanaylia went after him. I think that's going to be an interesting story. Sonja and Legolas are with Norrington and we have to go after them," Anamaria replied as Will began to lead Jack below decks.  
  
"Anamaria, Gibbs, head for Port Royal," Jack ordered them before he headed down.  
  
"And who's this?" Gibbs wondered, refering to Thranduil.  
  
"Legolas and Nanaylia's father. He had been with Will and Elizabeth. Everything will be explained later," Anamaria replied as the two looked over him.  
  
Thranduil followed Will, leading Nanaylia. She was shivering violently. Her knees soon gave out and her father nearly didn't catch her in time. He picked her up and laid her in a chair.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I am unsure. Ever since I went into the water after Jack, I have been very cold," she replied, stuttering a bit.  
  
She still had her father's cloak wrapped around her as well as the wings in order to get warm.  
  
"Father," she soon whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My whole body is hurting and I am trying not to cry out on pain. I do not understand or know what is happening," she replied in a quiet voice.  
  
"I will stay here with you and let us hope the pain passes very soon. I missed you so much when you were missing and I wish I could have been there for you," he told her and she nodded.  
  
Will and Jack both looked over at the two elves. The blacksmith soon turned to the pirate.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Will.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just have to get to Port Royal as soon as possible," Jack replied as he gasped slightly for air.  
  
"Sonja and Legolas?" wondered Will.  
  
"Aren't you being the smart one? Of course Sonja and Legolas. What do you think Norrington will do to her once they get there?" Jack said with a smirk.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, realizing what he had missed. He wouldn't know what would happen to Legolas.  
  
"We have to get there and get there soon. Sonja does not have much time," Will sighed.  
  
###  
  
Norrington headed down to the cabin where Legolas, Sonja and Elizabeth were. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"What would you want?" she wanted to know.  
  
"I am here to inform you that we are almost at Port Royal. Where you are to be returned home to your father, who is undoubtedly worried about you. The man over there is to be thoroughly questioned and the pirate is heading to the gallows," Norrington replied. "And I'm not surprised to receive such a reaction from you. Seeing as how involved you are and where your beliefs lie."  
  
Elizabeth growled as he left the room. Legolas was a bit confused by the whole situation.  
  
"You will be sent to the gallows, wherever that is," Legolas mused. "You were correct in that assumption Sonja."  
  
"Yes, I am and it is what I feared," Sonja said before helping him to his feet. "I would like to show you something now."  
  
She led him over to a porthole and told him to look outside.  
  
"What do you see?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas studied the area as both Elizabeth and Sonja looked on.  
  
"I see some cliffs, a town in the distance, obviously water... and I also see a sign and some dead bodies hanging by pieces of rope? What has happened to them?" Legloas demanded to know as he stepped back a few steps.  
  
"That is what will be happening to me. I will be hanged," Sonja replied with a sigh in her voice.  
  
"The same thing almost happened to Jack Sparrow but Will saved him in time. I am sure that Norrington will not be persuaded not to send her to the gallows," Elizabeth added.  
  
Legolas turned away from them, a very surprised look on his face.  
  
"Father, Nanaylia, I wish you were here," he quietly said.  
  
TBC...


	10. Too Late or Not Too Late?

Legolas looked around at the sights of Port Royal as he was being led off the ship.  
  
"So this is Port Royal?" he gasped as he looked around.  
  
"This is Port Royal. I don't know how enjoyable your visit is going to be but enjoy what time you're going to get before Norrington has his chance at you," Elizabeth replied without even looking over at him.  
  
Sonja was lookin over at the direction of the gallows. She dreaded what was going to be happening at that place in the very near future.  
  
"I still cannot believe that Jack was also at that same place and survived. I am glad he did because I would have never known the truth about him or what happened with my mother," she whispered to herself.  
  
Legolas heard this and gave a sigh as he continued to look around the area.  
  
_'I really am not hoping for what is about to happen to me, whatever it is,'_ Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Elizabeth glanced over at Legolas and began to walk next to him.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened with your sister," she quietly told him.  
  
"It is alright," Legolas replied as he began to think about her jump off the cliff.  
  
He greatly wondered why she did such an act. She was never the type of elf to do anything like that, not before or after her incident with Manlin and the gargoyles.  
  
"The gargoyles," he whispered.  
  
Elizabeth heard what he said as they were being led into the town. She had never heard of that expression before and wondered what it meant.  
  
_'The wings on her back! She can make them appear at will! She must have flown down to catch him. They are safe,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at Sonja walking beside him. "Sonja, what if I were to tell you that Jack Sparrow is still alive?"  
  
"I would think you were daft! But I would also be happy. What makes you think he is alive though?"she wondered.  
  
"I do not think he is alive. I know he is. If things turn out as I hope they did, everything will be explained," replied Legolas.  
  
###  
  
The ship headed towards Port Royal and the ship was soon coming into view of the land.  
  
"There she is. Port Royal. I cannnot believe that I am actually back here again," Anamaria told herself. "This place has seen more than its share of attacks. First from Barbossa, then from Tranko. Now it has a new sight: an elf. I wonder what the reaction will be?"  
  
"It will not be good. He might be treated quite badly if you ask me, since he's different," came a voice.  
  
Anamaria turned to see Jack Sparrow walking up to her. She faced the direction the ship was heading in again andsighed.  
  
"I suppose you're right. How're the two elves?" she said with a small sigh.  
  
"He's fine but I'm worried about her. When she went into the water after me, she became very cold. I've ben told this is unnatural with their kind," replied Jack with a sigh himself. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Right now, I just have to find Sonja and make sure she gets out of here alive."  
  
Gibbs and Will walked up behind them, looking out over the darkening sky.  
  
"Looks like we will have to wait until morning to start looking for them," suggested Will.  
  
"Yes indeed. I'm getting a bad feeling. I fear something's going to happen within the next day," Gibbs put in as he glanced over at the blacksmith.  
  
Jack glanced back at the older man and rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"You worry too much," he muttered under his breath.  
  
###  
  
Nanaylia looked out the window and watched the group talking to each other. She was listening in on their conversation and heard that they wouldn't start until morning to start searching.  
  
"Did you hear that Father? They will not start looking for Legolas and Sonja until daybreak," she told him.  
  
"I was not really paying attention but I do remember hearing that," replied Thranduil.  
  
"Father, I can start tonight!" she protested as she walked up to him.  
  
"How can you start tonight? First of all, look at you! Even though that shiver has gone, you still have not regained your strength!" he told her.  
  
"My strength did not disappear. I only became very cold and it is gone now. I am much better now. Actually, I am great and I would like to go find my brother before he is possibly killed," she sweetly replied.  
  
Thranduil could only give a a small laugh as he shook as his head.  
  
"You and Legolas have always kept and eye out for each other, even when the two of you were younger," he replied.  
  
"And also despite the fact there are a few centuries differences in our age," Nanaylia mused. "It is sad that the twins are a little older than Legolas and they can never win when it comes to a 'war of the pranks' that will occasionally occur between us."  
  
Thranduil had to laugh even harder at that statement.  
  
"Try every time the four of you see each other. I cannot remember any time that we went to Imladris, or they made to Mirkwood, that ended without someone getting hurt! And alright. Remember the last time? You can go search for your brother tonight. We will just have to let this Jack Sparrow know first. We shall go tell him," he replied as he started to walk outside the cabin.  
  
"I remember," Nanaylia said as she smiled and followed him.  
  
###  
  
Jack was watching Port Royal become larger and he sighed as it did. He remembered when he was almost hangedand the same place where Sonja had finally landed only to find Will, which led her to him.  
  
"Now that I'm around you again, I get worried when I'm away from you for a time," he quietly told himself.  
  
It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twirled around to find Nanaylia standing behind him as well as her father.  
  
"What's wrong?" wondered Jack.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I wanted to let you know that I am going to be searching for Sonja and Legolas. I have the ability to do that at night," she explained.  
  
"How can that be?" Jack had to ask.  
  
"Remember what we told you earlier? Well, in that form, my eyes are more accustomed to seeing in the dark, more so than if I were an elf searching in the same conditions," she replied.  
  
Jack nodded as he looked at the town.  
  
"Alright, go ahead," Jack told her.  
  
She growled and the wings appeared from her back. Her whole body changed into that of a gargoyle and she flew off the ship, towards the town.  
  
"I forgot to tell her where to serach for them. They might be there but they could be anywhere," Jack suddenly said. "Bring them back safe."  
  
Thranduil looked over at him, a worried look on his face.  
  
###  
  
Nanaylia landed in the empty streets near the docks. She began to look around the area, hoping that no one was around or watching her.  
  
"Now to find them. Where could they be?" she wondered as she began to look in the different buildings, hoping to see them in there.  
  
After a few minutes, she sighed.  
  
"This is going to take some time," she muttered.  
  
###  
  
Legolas and Sonja sat in separate cells, waiting for the morning to come. He was looking out the window while she sat on the bench.  
  
"I don't know what you're looking for but it's not going to come. I know my fate but I don't know what's going to happen to you," Sonja told Legolas.  
  
"I am waiting for someone to come to rescue us. You do not deserve to die. I have seen too much of where families have been split apart," Legolas replied.  
  
Sonja looked over at him and had to smile.  
  
"I am coming to believe that your family and my family have more in common than either of us realize," she suddenly said.  
  
Legolas put on a surprised look as he stared at her.  
  
"What makes you think that now?" he wondered.  
  
"Well, apparently, your sister's had been taken away from you and your parents. I was talking to her and she said she had been separated from your father for countless years," Sonja wanted to make sure.  
  
"She had been taken from us but just our father and myself. Our mother died many years ago when we were quite young. We do not remember much of her," Legolas told her.  
  
"My mother is dead as well. We have much in common with both that and the fact we both had a family member that we believed to be dead, but turned out that they were still alive," Sonja told him as she stood up and walked over to the bars.  
  
Legolas glanced over at her and knew she was right.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait. Whether we wait to die or live is another thing," Sonja said as she watched him.  
  
###  
  
Many hours passed and Nanaylia still could not find Legolas or Sonja.  
  
"Where could they be? I have looked almost everywhere!" she muttered to herself as she stared into the east.  
  
She could see the sun peeking up over the horizon and she knew then that she didn't have much time left before the people would wake up.  
  
She also found that she was getting a bit tired herself from the long night and previous day. She hovered in the air and looked around before coming to a building she had missed before, near the fort.  
  
"Maybe they are there! I can only hope," she told herself as she flew down.  
  
###  
  
Legolas could hear a flapping of wings from outside the cell and he quickly stood up and looked outside.  
  
"Nanaylia!" he cried. "How did you find us?"  
  
"Too late if you ask me. I fear that I arrived too late to get you out before someone comes," she replied as she tried to pull the bars from the wall.  
  
Even if she was strong enough, the fatigue was slowing her down a bit.  
  
"Leave Nanaylia! Before someone comes and sees you here. I will be fine," Sonja called to her.  
  
"I will not leave you to death! I have seen too much of it as my time as a gargoyle. And that was a long time," Nanaylia replied.  
  
But before she could free them, the three of them heard footsteps coming into the room. Nanaylia qucikly ducked down as Norrington and a few men walked up to the cells.  
  
"Well, today's your finaly day," he said to Sonja.  
  
"I am not afraid of death anymore. I have found what I was looking for," she snarled back at him.  
  
"I really don't care. Open the cells," Norrington ordered.  
  
The two cells were opened and the two were forced out.  
  
"You will be first. Then your friend here will be next. I feel that we should not have two people in this world that look alike. One William Turner is enough," Norrington told them before heading out.  
  
Legolas gulped, knowing that he did not want to die. He also didn't want to think about what his sister was thinking.  
  
He also knew that Commodore Norrington was going to be a dead man once Nanaylia got a hold of him.  
  
TBC... 


	11. Someone Who Takes the Life of Another

Legolas and Sonja were being led towards the gallows as Nanaylia watched them from afar. She was soon growling as she did so.  
  
_'How dare they do that to my brother! And to Sonja as well! He will pay for threatening my family. Especially if it is his life,'_ she thought to herself.  
  
She quickly looked around the area to see if anyone was around and seeing that there was no one, she decided to hurry towards the docks.  
  
_'I think I had better tell the others first. I just hope I get there in time,'_ she thought to herself as she hurried her way down.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil was nervously pacing back and forth as Will, Gibbs, Anamaria and Jack watched him.  
  
"Calm down, will you?" Anamaria asked him, getting tired of seeing him walk back and forth.  
  
"I cannot calm down. Nanaylia has not returned. I fear for her safety now more than ever," he replied as he placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
He looked at the sun ever peeking out from over the horizon and soon saw a figure in the distance.  
  
"Finally," he sighed, as he headed towards her landing position. "What news of Legolas?"  
  
"He is going to be hanged," she quickly told them. "They are both going to be hanged! We must go after them!"  
  
She tried to head in their direction but Thranduil stopped her by grabbing her elbow.  
  
"Yes, we do but we also must be cautious," he told her.  
  
"Father, this man has been after us since we first landed here in this strange place called the Caribbean. It began with you here at Port Royal and it is going to end here at Port Royal with Legolas' death. Are you willing to lose a child when you believed you lost the other for centuries?" she asked him quietly.  
  
Thranduil looked at her with a sad look on his face and soon shook his head.  
  
"You are right. We have to go after Legolas now. Go ahead. We will follow as quickly as we can," he replied.  
  
They watched her leave and Will was slightly surprised.  
  
"You're just going to let her go after him like that?" he had to ask.  
  
"She is right. I am not willing to risk one of my children's lives. My family have suffered enough with the past belief that Nanaylia herself had perished," Thranduil sadly explained.  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth had been awoken by her father and was in the process of getting dressed.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Governer Swann called into the room.  
  
"Yes Father?" Elizabeth wondered.  
  
"I wanted to tell you what I had planned today," he replied.  
  
"What is it?" she said, not really wanting to go, whatever it was.  
  
"We are going to a hanging today. Commodore Norrington personally asked if we could join him.  
  
Elizabeth was very surprised by this as she stared that closed door. She immediately thought about Sonja and Jack. They had nearly separated a few times before, with Jack's near hanging and soon after with his near death.  
  
"You can't be serious," she told him.  
  
"I am serious Elizabeth. Why do you say that?" he wondered.  
  
"Nothing," she replied before heading out the door and joining her father.  
  
###  
  
Legolas dreaded every step he was taking as he and Sonja were being led. He looked over at Sonja and wondered how she could remain so calm with what was happening.  
  
She soon glanced over at him and noticed his slightly confused look.  
  
"I'm used to this sort of things happening. Even though this is me that's going to the gallows, I just have grown used to not fearing it or what it does. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die. No one wants to die but I've just seen so much death that I have have become used to seeing it," she explained to him as she again faced ahead of her.  
  
Legolas sighed, taking in what he was recently told.  
  
###  
  
Galadriel soon looked around the room. The twins and Arwen were fast asleep nearby while Haldir and Celeborn were quietly talking by the fireplace. Galadriel soon stared at the door as Chimone walked inside.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked them.  
  
"No thanks Chimone," Celeborn told her.  
  
Chimone nodded her head and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait a moment Chimone," called Galadriel.  
  
The elf stopped and turned to face the Lothlorien elf.  
  
"Yes, m'lady?" she asked.  
  
Galadriel stood up and walked over to her, placing her hand son the shoulders of the Mirkwood elf.  
  
"Chimone, I have seen over the years that you are a very patient elf. First, with aiding Thranduil bring up two very active young elflings. There was the incident with Manlin and the wolves which led to believing Nanaylia was dead and her return just recently. Now what has happened to the three royal elves and seeing to our needs just to name a few things," Galadriel mused.  
  
She could tell that Chimone was becoming a bit nervous as Haldir and Celeborn walked over to the two.  
  
"Yes, Legolas and Nanaylia were quite energetic when they were younger. Even today, you still have to be careful, especially when they meet up with the twins. Then things get out of hand. The 'wars' they have do tend to get way out of hand and someone usually gets hurt. I have taken care of a few injuries that have occured," Chimone replied.  
  
"Yes, I remember vividly some of them. But now, I am afraid for Legolas' life," Galadriel said as she looked at Haldir and her husband.  
  
"What?" Haldir cried out.  
  
"I see him going to his death and I fear Nanaylia will not make it to his rescue in time," Galadriel replied to the three elves.  
  
Chimone gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Lord Thranduil and I believed Nanaylia was dead for centuries but Legolas cannot die. She will be lost without him, just like he was lost without her. I could see it in his eyes all the time," she quietly said.  
  
The three Lothlorien elves looked at her and sighed in unison. They all agreed with her for they saw it as well.  
  
###  
  
Jack headed for the docks at Port Royal. He could see people on land that appeared to be very frightened by the sight they were seeing.  
  
_'I can see why they'd be scared. This is the_ 'Black Pearl' _after all,'_ Jack thought to himself as he managed to get as close as he could to shore.  
  
He soon headed towards one of the life rafts and looked at Thranduil and Will.  
  
"Well, come on," he told them as he looked over at Gibbs and Anamaria. "Keep things steady here! I will be back!"  
  
The two nodded as Jack, Thranduil and Will headed off towards shore.  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth was watching the scene with a bad feeling down in her gut.  
  
"This is more wrong than when Jack Sparrow was being hanged. You don't realize what you're doing Commodore!" she protested.  
  
"She is a pirate and he cannot live. He probably is involved with the devil, with his looks," Norrington replied as he glanced over at her.  
  
Elizabeth felt helpless yet again as she watched Sonja and Legolas being led to the dreaded piece of rope. A crowd had gathered and all were amazed by the elf's appearance.  
  
The man started to talk as both Sonja and Legolas watched him. He gulped as he glanced at her. His stare soon came to Elizabeth and he put a sad look on his face.  
  
Soon, he heard the man stop talking and he felt someone lead him over to somewhere. The noose was placed around his neck and he was glad that he could see his sister again.  
  
All of a sudden, just as the man was about to do the deed, a screeching was heard in the skies. Everyone looked up to see a figure in sky. It flew down to the gallows just as Legolas was dropped.  
  
"No, I'm too late!" she cried as she watched her brother hang by the throat.  
  
She landed next to Sonja and pushed the men out of the way before reaching for her brother.  
  
"Get that creature!" ordered Norrington as he hurried towards the group.  
  
The soldiers immediately headed for the creature just as Will, Jack and Thranduil ran into the area. They saw the sight and Thranduil could do nothing but gasp.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried as he tried to hurry towards his son.  
  
He was soon stopped by the soldiers as the crowd began to scream and try and get away but Will and Jack soon came to his rescue. They held out their swords towards the bigger group of men.  
  
"Go for Legolas. He needs you," Jack told the elf.  
  
Thranuil nodded as he headed for Legolas, who was just gasping for air. He lifted up his bow and aimed an arrow at the rope. It cut the rope and Legolas dropped like a heap in the waiting arms of his father. Sonja and Nanaylia soon headed over to him.  
  
"Father," was all she could say.  
  
Thranduil's hand was shaking as it was checking for a heartbeat and breathing. He soon looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"I believe we were too late," he barely said to her. "I will try and do something but I cannot promise anything."  
  
Nanaylia growled as she stared at Norrington. She watched as Will and Jack were fighting against the large group of soldiers and they weren't able to hold off the grop for too much longer.  
  
"He will pay for this," she growled as she ran for him.  
  
Norrington was busy trying to keep the crowd under control and deal with Jack and Will. Elizabeth was trying to stay out of the way. Will and Jack soon found themselves in a similar position to the last time there was a hanging. Namely Jack's. Sonja hurried towards them but was soon stopped. She glanced back at Thranduil and Legolas and hurried back to them. Thranduil looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Let me try something, please," she asked of him.  
  
Thranduil nodded and soon listened to what she had to say.  
  
###  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner, we are here again in a simliar position as before. Now this time, he won't get away," Norrington replied.  
  
Will glanced behind the commodore and saw a figure running towards them.  
  
"I really don't see that happening Commodore. I think it's you that won't be getting away," Will replied.  
  
The commodore was confused by the statement until he found him face to face with the ground.  
  
"You will pay for this. No one, and I mean no one, attacks my brother and gets away with it," came a growl as he found himself being lifted back up.  
  
He stared with wide eyes at the gargoyle, who soon had him dangling over the edge of the building, the waves crashing at the cliffs below. He was gasping for air, unable to push back the hand that held his throat.  
  
"You killed my brother. Now you will die. I have become accustomed to two different ways of justice and I will gladly listen to the second way that I have been taught," she quietly said to him.

A few soldiers tried to help the commodore but Nanaylia growled at them, her eyes telling them to get back. No one around them could do anything as they continued to watch her. Jack soon hurried up to her and placed a hand on the arm that held Norrington.  
  
"As much as I'd like to see you drop him, I really have to say that doing this won't fix what happened to your brother," Jack told her.  
  
"No, it will not but it will make me a whole lot better if I do," she replied as she began to loosen her grip.  
  
TBC...


	12. A Way of Going Home or Not?

Nanaylia growled at the commodore as she began to loosen her grip even further. Elizabeth and Will were both becoming very nervous with the scene before them before the gargoyle before she decided to quickly move and throw Norrington on the ground behind her. He lay there, holding his thraot, gasping for air as another soldier hurried up to him.  
  
"Thank you for sparing my life," Norrington told her.  
  
"Who said anything about sparing your life? I merely decided to not throw you over the side of the building onto the rocks below. I decided to savour your death myself," she told him.  
  
"You really can't be serious!" Will cried out.  
  
"I have never been more serious in my entire life," Nanaylia replied as she slowly walked up to the commodore.  
  
Norrington was slowly trying to back away from her and the soldier quickly got out of the way, but not going too far away.  
  
Norringto couldn't help but look at the person standing before him.  
  
###  
  
Sonja looked over Legolas and placed her ear over his mouth.  
  
"He's breathing but barely," she told Thranduil before motioning to him to lay Legolas flat on the ground.  
  
She took a breath and breathed into his mouth. She did it again a few times before Legolas began to cough a bit and began to breath on his own. Thranduil was more than overjoyed to see that his oldest child wasn't dead.  
  
"Legolas, how do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Throat... very sore. Difficulty... to speak," came the quiet reply.  
  
"Then do not. But I have to go stop your sister. She is about to kill the man who ordered your death," Thranduil told his son.  
  
Legolas nodded, understanding. Sonja stayed with Legolas as she watched Thranduil head for Nanaylia. He saw her hovering over the man. He was very angry with what he was seeing.  
  
"Stop this!" he cried as he stepped forward, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Nanaylia glanced over at him and lowered Norrington to the ground before going to all fours and backing away in fear from her father. He slowly shook his head before walking over to her.  
  
"Follow me," he whispered to her. "I would like to show you something."  
  
The gargoyle followed the elf towards where her brother was now sitting. She was surprised to see him like that and Thranduil could tell that she was. She was expecting him to be dead.  
  
"You do not have to kill him in the gargoyle ways of justice that you have learned over those years. Your brother is fine and we shall leave this place without anymore incident," Thranduil told her.  
  
"I am sorry," she barely said.  
  
She began to follow him as he headed over to Legolas. She began to feel guilty at what she had been about to do and she couldn't face Norrington.  
  
Norrington managed to stand up and stare at the group of three.  
  
"You will not get away with this," he growled at them. "You attacked me and that cannot be tolerated."  
  
Will and Elizabeth in front of him and he was not surprised by this action.  
  
"Why are you defending these 'people'?" wondered Norrington.  
  
"We are defending them because they are our friends. We know of things which you do not," Elizabeth replied as Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I poarticularly do not care. There are a people different from us and they need to be questioned further. If it turns out they are witches, they will have to die," Norrington explained. "Get them!"  
  
The soldiers headed for the three and restrained them. Nanaylia became frantic as memories soon after her capture came back to her. Legolas remembered the time he and Haldir were attacked by wolves in Lothlorien.  
  
"No. The wolves," whispered Legolas as he couldn't help but fall to his knees from the pain coursing through his body.  
  
Nanaylia managed to pull her arms free and she knelt beside him. Thranduil heard him say this as he began to struggle in the arms of the men holding them. He looked at the ground in thought as he turned towards Nanaylia.  
  
"Jack!" cried Sonja as she ran over to him.  
  
"Sonja," Jack said as they gave each other a hug.  
  
The two let go of the embrace but Jack made sure that he was between her and Norrington.  
  
"I don't believe it. Jack Sparrow has someone to confide in. Too bad that I almost killed her," Norrington said with a smile. "What would have done then?"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't go near her anymore, savvy?" Jack replied.  
  
"Try me," the commodore said.  
  
Thranduil turned to Nanaylia and Legolas, who was nearly to the point of passing out.  
  
"Where is the book?" Thranduil asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
Nanaylia gasped as she tried to find it only to find it was nowhere on her.  
  
"I am unsure. I have not seen it since we came here. How will we be able to get back home now?" she replied, sounding upset by it.  
  
Thranduil's face showed anguish. He looked over at Will and Elizabeth as he and his children were being taken away.  
  
'We may never find our way home,' the elf thought to himself.  
  
###  
  
"The book! Of course! The book!" Galadriel called out.  
  
The others looked at her with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"Manlin had a book. Nanaylia read from it and now she does not have it. That is because it is still at the place the three were when they disappeared! It never went with them!" she explained.  
  
"Then we should go find it and bring them back," Haldir suggested.  
  
"I believe it is more difficult than what it actually is," murmured Galadriel.  
  
"Well, we should go find this book and bring them back! They belong here!" Elrohir cried out as he stood up from his chair.  
  
Arwen nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Then lead on back to the place where we found the blood," Celeborn said with a smile.  
  
The group went back out towards the area they were at earlier. They began to look around the place for the book but it was nowhere to be found. Elladan and Arwen both sighed in unison.  
  
"This is hopeless. We are never going to find it. They are never going to get home," Elladan said as he sat down next to a tree.  
  
Arwen knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry Elladan. We will find it really soon. I have a feeling we will," she told him.  
  
"Do you really think so?" he asked her, blinking the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind," she replied as she glanced down the ravine nearby.  
  
She gasped, causing her family and Haldir to gather around to see what she was looking at. Elladan had to turn to see it. The book.  
  
"How did it get all the way down there?" Elrohir wondered aloud.  
  
"It just has to fall down a hill," muttered Elladan.  
  
"Who is willing enough to retrieve it?" wondered Arwen as she glanced at her brothers.  
  
The twins stared at each other before Elladan sighed and climbed to his feet.  
  
"I will go get it," he told them, placing a hand over his eyes.  
  
Galadriel smiled as the elf began his slow descent down the hill.  
  
"Be careful," he heard Arwen call down to him.  
  
Haldir watched the elf and was soon angry with himself as he looked at Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"I should be the one heading down there to get the book, not Elladan. He could get himself seriously injured," Haldir told the two.  
  
"It is hard to say Haldir. The same thing might have happened to you as it will Elladan," she quietly told himas her eyes looked over at him. "One can never tell."  
  
Elladan soon managed to climb down the hill and he soon came to the bottom without incident. He sighed once he picked up the book.  
  
"That was easy enough," he said to himself as he began to climb back up the hill.  
  
"Elladan, are you sure that is a good idea?" Elrohir wondered.  
  
"I will be fine," Elladan replied as he stepped on a rock to gain some leverage.  
  
But that rock immediately gave away and Elladan fell the few feet back down to the ground, landing in an awkward position. He gasped out in pain. The book lay nearby, open to a page. He stared at it, barely hearing his name being called in the distance.  
  
"I think we might have something here," he said to himself.  
  
In a few minutes, he soon became aware of the two figures beside him. He looked up at Haldir and Elrohir.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked his brother.  
  
"I will be fine," groaned Elladan as he tried to stand up and pain screeched through his arm.

He grabbed his arm and both Elrohir and Haldir became worried.  
  
"You are not fine. Your arm has become injured in that fall. We will help you to the top of the hill," Haldir said with a shake of his head.  
  
Elrohir picked up the book and looked at it, becoming just as intrigued as his brother by the strange markings on the page. He took note of the page before the three headed up the hill.  
  
###  
  
Once they were at the top and Elladan's arm was taken care of, Elrohir pulled out the book and opened it to the page.  
  
"What do you make of this?" he asked Galadriel.  
  
She took the book and stared at the writings on the page.  
  
"I never believed it possible but it is true," she quietly said.  
  
Everyone around heard what she said and was very curious by it.  
  
"What does that mean?" wondered Arwen.  
  
Galadriel didn't answer her as she studied the writings even further.  
  
_'I cannot tell them now. They simply cannot know now. I know that everything about this book will be explained within time. But what should I tell them in the meantime?'_ Galadriel thought to herself. "I cannot believe that these markings might have been what Manlin used in his spells, like the one he used to control Nanaylia."  
  
The others accepted the answer and Galadriel was happy of that. She read the two pages before her over and over again. She was almost beginning to nderstand but she wasn't certain.  
  
"I believe that this was the spell she used. Notice the tiny blood spatters here," she said, showing the others.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Elrohir wondered. "We should bring them back."  
  
Galadriel looked over the group and smiled.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil looked over at his children in the next and could nothing except sigh at the sight.  
  
"Father, if we do not have the book, how can we get home?" he heard Nanaylia ask him.  
  
"Without the book, we have no way of knowing where to start. I am so sorry Nanaylia, for everything," Thranduil told her, his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
They soon heard noises coming from within the building. The two looked to see Wil and Elizabeth hurrying into the room.  
  
"Why are the two of you here?" wondered Thranduil.  
  
"We've come to help you, that's why. Now to get these cells open," Will replied.  
  
The cells were soon opened and Thranduil gently picked up his son as Nanaylia followed him. They followed Will and Elizabeth outside.  
  
###  
  
"Why did we stay back again?" wondered Sonja.  
  
"The reason we didn't leave aboard the 'Pearl' is because I want to make sure they're fine. We were in a simliar position as they were," replied Jack as they watched the prison. "I knew that we could help Will and Elizabeth get them out."  
  
Wil and Elizabeth had gone inside and now the two pirates were waiting for the two to walk back out with the three elves.  
  
"There they are," Jack said as they headed towards the door.  
  
A few minutes went by and the group soon came out to be greeted by the two pirates.  
  
"Jack! Sonja!" Will said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Now that these three are out, let's get going before someone notices that they're gone," Jack told them.  
  
He received a group of nods and they hurried back towards the docks.  
  
TBC...


	13. The Return Home

"How are we supposed to get the book to them when they are in an entirely different world?" wondered Celeborn as Elladan was having his arm looked after.  
  
As it turned out, he had broken his arm when he had fallen and he winced as his arm was being moved.  
  
"It does not appear to be as simple as it might sound. If I read this correctly, there are only two ways a spell can be reversed. One, is by a person who was present when the spell was cast to place a counter spell," Galadriel told them as she leafed through the book.  
  
"What is the other way?" wondered Elrohir as he continued to take care of his brother's wound.  
  
Chimone was helping Elrohir do so and she was obviously worried and nervous at the same time about the whole situation. The group could tell she was for they were as well.  
  
"The other way is that the person who first cast the spell dies," Galadriel replied.  
  
"I think we might want to use the other choice," Haldir said, saying everyone's unspoken choice.  
  
"How are we going to do that now? We cannot exactly get a hold of any of them that easily," wondered Arwen.  
  
"I believe I can still become in contact with one of them still," Galadriel replied as she soon came to a page.  
  
They watched her as she began to concentrate.  
  
###  
  
Legolas still lay limp in his father's arms as they continued towards the _'Black Pearl'_.  
  
"How are we going to leave in the middle of the night?" wondered Thranduil as they headed onto the ship.  
  
"That's the problem. We don't know where to head from here and it's dark out. We'll wait some time before heading out," Jack replied as he looked over the town. "Hope they didn't see us come out here."  
  
Will joined Jack and so did Elizabeth and they stared at the town of Port Royal as well.  
  
"What will my father and the commodore thin now?" wondered Elizabeth.  
  
"I think they're going to be a bit upset when they realize what just happened," Will told her as he glanced over at Thranduil.  
  
The elf was now taking Legolas below decks, Nanaylia following right behind him. Thranduil placed Legolas on the bunk and both stayed by his side.  
  
"Will he be alright?" she wondered as she glanced over at her father.  
  
"I hope so and I hope we are able to find a way home. As you say, without the book, we might not be able to get back home. We might be stuck here the rest of our lives, trying to stay ahead of this Commodore Norrington and his men," Thranduil replied in a quiet voice.  
  
Nanaylia sighed as she began the transformation back into an elf. She crawled into a corner, almost to tears over the pain of the transformation and over her brother's injuries.  
  
"Lego, I want to go home," she whispered. "And I want you to get better. You will never know how much I missed you over the years I was away from you. I still remembered you."  
  
###  
  
Legolas groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. He tried to sit up but found it very difficult to do so. He soon mananged to do so and even stand up in a few minutes.  
  
He also soon realized that he was no longer anywhere that he recognized, not even any of the places of the Caribbean.  
  
"Legolas," came a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Galadriel standing behind him and he became very surprised.  
  
"Lady Galadriel," he managed to say.  
  
"Dear Legolas, you have been in so much turmoil since the attack from the wolves in which you believed your sister perished," she told him as she moved closer to him. "Even though it is now done, your sister now has regret showing you that spell. I can sense it in her. She never wants you to get hurt."  
  
She brushed a hand over his cheek, over the tears that begun to flow down his face. He soon took notice of the book in her free hand.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, pulling from her.  
  
"It is the book that Nanaylia has come to call her own. It is the book that was once Manlin's and the same one she recited the spell from. I need you to recite another spell from it," explained the elven lady as she handed him the book.  
  
"Me? Why me?" wondered Legolas.  
  
"You were present when the spell was cast. That means you can return to Middle Earth with your father and sister," Galadriel told him.  
  
Legolas was very confused as he looked at the spell sitting before him.  
  
"I do not know how to perform this magic," Legolas soon had to say.  
  
"I know that dear prince. I realize that the princess has the ability to learn but that does not mean that her brother cannot learn as well," Galadriel quietly told him.  
  
Legolas stared at her. It seemed to him that she knew something that no one else did. He was quite puzzled by it as he looked over the spell and soon believed that he had to at least try.  
  
###  
  
Thranduil looked over his son, wondering when the elf would be alright. He knew his daughter felt guilty with what she had done.  
  
He and Nanaylia soon heard the door open and footsteps walk into the room. He turned his head slightly to see that it was Jack and Sonja.  
  
"How is he doing?" wondered Jack.  
  
"He is doing better but he is still in some pain," replied Thranduil as he looked over the two.  
  
Sonja walked over to Nanaylia and knelt next to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" the pirate asked.  
  
Nanaylia nodded as Sonja placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone in the room began to hear Legolas talking. They looked at him to see that he was not conscious but was talking in a strange language.  
  
"What kind of language is that?" wondered Thranduil as he stood up.  
  
"It almost sounds like the language the other spell was in. But how is it possible that Legolas is doing this?" replied Nanaylia.  
  
She suddenly felt a change in her and she looked at her hands to see that all the gargoyle features were gone and she was an elf. She soon began to notice the strange lights appearing in the room as did the others.  
  
"What is going on?" wondered Jack as he held onto Sonja.  
  
"I am unsure," replied Thranduil as he hurried over to his daughter.  
  
They went over to Legolas and he knelt beside his son.  
  
"Legolas. what are you doing?" his father asked, placing a hand on Legolas' arm.  
  
He knew he wasn't going to get an answer and he didn't. What he did get was a flash of bright light. Jack covered Sonja from it and when they looked back at the bunk, they saw that the three elves were gone.  
  
"What happened?" wondered Sonja.  
  
"That must have been something to send them back home. That's my best guess," replied Jack as Will and Elizabeth hurried into the room.  
  
The two saw that the three were gone and were slightly confused by it. Jack glanced over at them and sighed.  
  
"Don't ask. All I can say is that they're probably home right now," Jack told them.  
  
"I still find it amazing how much Legolas looked like you Will," Elizabeth said to the blacksmith.  
  
"I know. I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Will agreed.  
  
Sonja stared at the place the elves were once and had to wonder as well. She began to wonder about many things at that moment.  
  
"May as well get the two of you back to shore before anyone realizes that you're gone. Just have to wonder what the commodore when he can't seem to find the elves," Jack told Will and Elizabeth with a small smile.  
  
The two also had to smile at what Norrington was going to think as well.  
  
###  
  
Galadriel snapped out of her trance and looked around at the elves around her.  
  
"So how did it go?" wondered Elladan, voicing everyone's concern.  
  
Their answer came in the form of a storm brewing in the distance. They watched as the clouds became darker. It was threatening to rain.  
  
"What the...?" wondered Haldir.  
  
A flash of lighting crashed down and everyone covered their eyes. When they looked again, they saw that nothing was different.  
  
"If that was supposed to be them, where are they?" asked Elrohir as he stepped forward.  
  
Galadriel looked around and soon headed towards the door in realization.  
  
"I know where they are. They are in the same place they were when they left," she told them.  
  
They followed her and headed towards the clearing. There, they found the three royal elves of Mirkwood, lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"We have to get them back to their home. They will need our help in recovering," Celeborn told them as he headed over to Legolas.  
  
The younger elf was facing away from him and Celeborn turned the elf so that Legolas was facing him. He was very surprised to see the marks around his neck.  
  
"No," he quietly said. "What did happen during your time away from here?"  
  
TBC... 


	14. Questions to Which No One Knows the Answ...

Elizabeth quietly walked into her home and headed towards her bedroom. She walked inside and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.  
  
Soon, she faintly heard someone knock at the front door and the door being opened. She heard voices downstairs but not exactly what they were saying. Elizabeth soon heard footsteps heading up the stairs.  
  
A knock soon came to her bedroom door and she groaned.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you awake?" came her father's voice.  
  
"What is it?" she called out to him.  
  
"I would like to come in to talk to you for a moment. Are you decent?" he replied.  
  
She placed a hand over her eyes and groaned quietly. She climbed out of the bed and placed a robe over her shoulders.  
  
"Come in," she said before heading towards the door.  
  
Her father walked inside and looked over her.  
  
"What happened to you?" the governor asked her.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't sleep well last night, that's all," Elizabeth told him. "Now what were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Ah yes. Apparently, those three that we took prisoner last night disappeared somehow and sometime during the night. Would you happen to know what occured?" Swann wondered.  
  
"What? They escaped? Why are you asking me again? I wouldn't know what happened. I was here all last night trying to sleep," Elizabeth replied as she headed to find her brush on the dresser.  
  
"The reason I ask is because Commodore Norrington is downstairs and he just told me what happened. We both know how strongly you felt about the freedom of those three people, whatever they were," explained Swann.  
  
"I was not part of their escape. I never left my room last night let alone the house. Are you able to find where they went?" she replied.  
  
"No, they are unable to figure out where they went to. It's as if they disappeared into thin air," Swann sighed as he walked towards the window.  
  
"Maybe they decided to go home," suggested Elizabeth.  
  
Swann turned to look at her with a confused look.  
  
"That has to be the most absurd suggestion that I ever heard! They went home! Where could their home possibly be? And could they have left so quickly?" scoffed the governor as he hurried out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
Elizabeth gave a small laugh to herself. She somehow knew that the three elves were indeed home, back in Middle Earth. She inwardly hoped that they were alright.  
  
"I can't imagine what their home looks like," she quietly said.  
  
###  
  
Celeborn hurried into the halls with the limp Legolas in his arms. The others soon followed behind him, as Haldir and Elrohir had Thranduil while Galadriel had Nanaylia. Chimone hurried up to them to see the group bringing the three in as Elladan hurried up behind her. The look on his face showed shock.  
  
"What happened to them? How did they get back here?" she gasped.  
  
"We are uncertain. The clouds came and lightening struck down. It was then that we knew they were home but that is unimportant. It appears Legolas has suffered some injuries that need to be taken care of," replied Celeborn. "Like the one on his back."  
  
Chimone led him to Legolas' room where the young elf was placed onto the bed. Celeborn turned to see that Nanaylia was being taken down the hall to her room while Thranduil was being taken to his.  
  
"They are back but they are still in danger. Particularly Legolas. His wounds have to be taken care of," Celeborn said as Galadriel hurried into the room with Elrohir.  
  
"Oh Legolas, what has happened to you?" Galadriel said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I will go get some bandages and other things that might be needed," Elrohir told them before he hurried out of the room.  
  
###  
  
Nanaylia groaned and placed a hand on her forehead before trying to sit up. Her vision cleared up only see the twins and Arwen hovering over her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Arwen.  
  
"I am alright but I have been better," came the reply. "How is Legolas doing?"  
  
The three looked at each other and smiled before one of them decided to answer.  
  
"Legolas is doing fine. His injuries were a bit serious when we brought the three of you here but they will heal within time," replied Elrohir as the door opened.  
  
The four looked to see Thranduil standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.  
  
"It is good to see you awake Nanaylia," he told her as he walked over to the bed.  
  
She nodded as he sat next to her, the twins and Arwen standing up and stepping away from the bed.  
  
"I have been told that Legolas is doing better. He might have a bit of difficulty speaking until his thraot wound heals and his back injury is already doing better. At the moment, he is resting," he told her.  
  
Nanaylia sighed in relief at the news. She was worried about him right from the start. She was glad to hear that he was doing better.  
  
"Now I will leave you alone to rest. You need it. The same goes for you three. None of you have hardly left her side since she arrived here," Thranduil told her as he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
The three nodded. They watched as Thranduil reached the door and turned to face his daughter.  
  
"Just one favour Nanaylia," he called to her.  
  
"Yes Father?" she innocently said.  
  
"No more spells for the time being. I sincerely do not want another 'adventure' like that one again," he said before heading out the door.  
  
The twins and Arwen all looked at their friend.  
  
"We will also go. You should get some rest," Arwen told her, placing a hand on her friend's arm.  
  
Nanaylia watched as the three began to leave but Elladan stayed behind. It was then that she noticed his injured arm. She stared at it as he closed the door and walked up to her, sitting on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" she wondered, refering to his arm.  
  
"Small accident while getting this back," he replied, handing her the book.  
  
They both stared at it and she smiled as she stared at it longer.  
  
"I thought I lost it," she told him as she placed it on the nighttable next to the bed.  
  
"Nanaylia, I have something to ask you," Elladan suddenly told her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she wondered, his statement making her curious.  
  
"While you under Manlin's control, did you... did you find anything out about him? Where he might have come from... or... or something like that?" he asked.  
  
"No, I did not. Some of my memories from under his control are blurred. There is nothing I can tell you. But there is one thing that I find odd," she replied.  
  
"And what is that?" wondered Elladan.  
  
She turned her stare to the book on the table next to them. He soon followed.  
  
"The book? What about it?" he asked, turning to face her again.  
  
"It is written in a form of Elvish that neither Legolas nor I completely understand. I cannot explain how we know it but we do. I am certain that my father does not comprehend fully it either. But, somehow, my brother and I have managed to read some of it and it talks of Shiloria. It probably is nothing of importance. He probably just made note of the story that Father told Legolas and I when we were younger. He had been with us since just before I was born. Father said that my mother and Manlin never got along. I have always wondered why. It is the strange Elvish that confuses me more," she explained.  
  
Elladan became a bit confused by this statement.  
  
_'Why would someone like Manlin make note of a place like Shiloria? A place that does not exist but in a story?'_ he wondered to himself.  
  
"Why do you ask?" a voice said, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"It is my grandmother. I feel she knows something about Manlin that we do not. That no one else knows. Something that separates him from all the other elves in Middle Earth," replied Elladan.  
  
Nanaylia began to think about it and was soon coming to a smiliar conclusion.  
  
_'There had always been something strange about that elf, even before that whole incident happened with me,'_ she thought to herself.  
  
Elladan watched her before placing a hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I will let you rest now," he told her, gently kissing her on the cheek.  
  
He began to head towards the door, stopping at the doorway to take one last look at her.  
  
"Elladan," Nanaylia called to him.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Please do not leave yet," she requested of him, giving him a smile.  
  
"Alright," he replied.  
  
He chuckled before heading back to the bed and sitting back down next to her.  
  
###  
  
Galadriel sat next to Legolas' bed, watching the younger elf sleep. Celeborn was down the hall in their room while Haldir kept watch outside the young prince's room, waiting for her.  
  
"You had a trying adventure in that strange place of Port Royal," she said as she stared out the window.  
  
The door opened to reveal Thranduil and the two looked at each other.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Galadriel?" he wondered as he walked over to her.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I was thinking about the questions I have. Questions that will probably go unanswered," Galadriel replied.  
  
"Nothing I can answer then?" Thranduil wanted to make sure.  
  
"No. If I thought you could, I would ask but I know you do not know the answers. The only elves who have the ability to answer my questions are now dead. Well, I know at least one is," Galadriel replied before deciding to leave the room.  
  
Thranduil stood there for a moment, not turning around as she left the room. He turned to see that she was no longer in the room and was heading down the hallway with Haldir. Thranduil was confused as he looked at Legolas sleeping soundly in the bed.  
  
_'Now what does she mean by that?'_ he had to wonder.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note-There it is. The end. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I suppose I've got a few people wondering after this story. 


End file.
